The Offspring
by Gia279
Summary: Everyone's lives after the Reckoning. Starts when Derek, Simon, Tori, and Rae are 18, and Chloe's almost eighteen. Chlerek, Simon and an OC, Tori and an OC  later .
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to finish- I mean, I've written the whole story out, so updates will be quick! Hope you like it! **

**Chapter One **

"You're what?" Aunt Lauren asked flatly. Derek and Chloe had gotten Aunt Lauren, her boyfriend, Peter, Kit, Simon, Tori,- recently found- Rae, and her mother to sit in Kit's living room. Chloe lived across the street with Peter, Lauren, and Tori. Rae and Jacinda lived together down the street. She was 17 (and a half) and Derek was 18 (and a half).

"We're-"

"I heard you!" She jumped to her feet, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Chloe you're- you're seventeen!" Chloe raised her chin.

"I don't care." Lauren looked at Kit for help.

"You a_re_ both still young..." he said slowly. Derek looked down slowly, swallowing.

"I'm eighteen." He said softly. "And I can move out when I want." Kit flinched infinitesimally.

"I know that. But Chloe needs my permission." Lauren said smugly. Chloe paused, thinking how best to deal with this. Tears, or threats? Her eyes filled.

"P-please..." She looked up and her eyes hardened. "It's either I leave with Derek with your permission...or I can always leave when you're not-"

"Chloe!" Peter said. He was a sorcerer, a skilled one. "Chloe, what if-"

"I have a job." Derek murmured. "I have enough money to get an apartment, plus security, plus utilities."

"Plus my job and savings, too." Chloe added.

"I can help if you need it." Simon said helpfully. Lauren glared over at him, but he kept beaming at Derek and Chloe. She squeezed Derek's hand.

"Aunt Lauren." She said, meeting her aunt's eyes, trying to let her know how she felt through them. "Please." Lauren looked away, an angry set to her mouth, arms crossed.

"Condition one- two bedrooms." Chloe cheered, kissed Derek full on the mouth, then threw her arms around her aunt's neck.

"Oh, my God, thank you! Thank you so much!" She squeezed tight, then whispered, "You know I love him, don't you?"

"I might." Lauren replied. "Condition two-" She said, facing Derek now, "Surprise visits are imminent." She sighed. Derek nodded and Chloe could see him trying not to hope. Kit sighed.

"I guess if you're ready..."

"I am." He said, feeling Chloe's eyes on him.

"Then I'll help, too, of course."

_Two Days Earlier_

_"_Chloe, let's go for a walk." Derek murmured after dinner. Cheeks heating with anticipation, she smiled.

"A _long _walk?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Alone."

"Okay." She followed him out. For the most part, she was always over here. Tori lived with her and Aunt Lauren. Tori still didn't know...well. Derek reached for her hand, hesitated, then grabbed it. She squeezed his fingers.

"Was there a specific reason for this walk or did you just want to get away?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I just...had a question, but I wasn't sure..." he trailed off, still looking out at the back yard. His shoulders hunched a little. "Never mind."

"Derek..." Chloe said softly, stopping. Of course, he walked on about three steps without realizing she'd stopped, tugging her until he noticed the slight resistance.

"Sorry." He said, face going red. _How could I possibly think I'm the right one? That I can take care of her?_

"What was it you wanted to ask?"

"I'm gonna move out of Dad's house soon." Derek blurted. Chloe stiffened, feeling cold.

"Yeah? That's what people usually do when they turn eighteen." She managed to make herself say. Derek looked at her face, so stricken, and had to ask now.

"When I do, would you move in with me?" Chloe's face twitched, shock, he guessed, and she looked up at him. The stiff shock fell away like melting ice and her face warmed into a huge smile. She threw her arms around his neck (her momentum gave her a little air) and kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He snorted.

"Are _you_ sure?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Derek leaned his face toward hers, hands on her waist to hold her up, and kissed her lips, slowly. She moved closer (if possible) and opened her lips against his. He inhaled sharply, and put her down gently.

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Cause your aunt's looking for you." She pouted, insistently kissed his mouth, and started toward the house. Then she paused.

"When...are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them- shit." He swore some more, colourfully, then moved his shoulders nervously. "Uh. I dunno. Not today."

"Okay." Chloe sighed. She smiled again, face brightening again. She did an excited little jump, squeezing his arm and hand. "I-"

"Chloe! Hurry up!" Tori called from the back door.

"Sorry! Coming!"

_Present _

"This..." Chloe trailed off. Two days had passed since they'd told the collective "family". They found an appropriate sized apartment. For now. Lauren, Kit, Tori, and Simon were outside, giving Derek and Chloe time in their new apartment. Derek stood behind her, head angled down, watching her. She turned a slow circle, and when she turned to Derek, he saw the smile, the bright eyes.

"This?" He repeated.

"This is amazing!" She threw herself at him, giggling giddily. The apartment had two bedrooms, a small living room, and a kitchen, a bathroom, and a balcony, all of which needed cleaning and fixing. It was a far cry from her norm, fancy condos or big houses.

"Amazing?" He asked incredulously.

"Derek." She hit his chest. "It's _ours_." She sighed. "That makes it amazing. Well, t-to me, a-at least." Her eyes slid away. Derek tilted her chin up.

"Me too." He put his lips on hers for a few seconds before pulling away and murmuring, "Amazing."

"Good."

Then hard work started. Before moving their things in, they had to clean the place. Tori, Rae, and Lauren were shopping for things they'd need but didn't have. Simon, Kit, and Peter were loading a moving truck with both Chloe and Derek's things. So Chloe and Derek had to clean the house themselves. Derek had a bandanna on his forehead, keeping his hair off his face, though his bangs sort of fell over it. Chloe's was in a tight ponytail. Sh e was wearing a tank top (ahh, summer) and shorts; Derek had long since stripped his sweaty t-shirt off.

"Didn't know how hard it'd be, did you?" A girl's voice asked. They looked up. It was their neighbor from across the hall. She smiled, still standing in the door way.

"It's...fun." Chloe said, trying to work the utterly foreign and complicated contraption in front of her.

"I can help. If you'd like." The girl shrugged, her auburn hair shifting.

"Uh...sure." Chloe said, smiling hesitantly. Derek's job was the living room, so he just kept sweeping.

"Good. Now, give me that mop before you hurt yourself. My name is Alyssa Connaway." She was probably Chloe's age, a bit taller.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe, and that's Derek." Derek waved absently, then kept sweeping the dust and dirt and-was that glass?- other debris into a meticulous pile.

"Alright. Now the real work starts."

At noon, Alyssa had to leave for work. By five, Derek had cleaned the bathroom ("Chloe, you are not cleaning _that._"), put the new carpet that Lauren bought for them down in the living room, and fixed a hole the size of his foot in the wall. Chloe successfully cleaned the sink, the stove, and the refrigerator. They were sweaty, hungry, tired, but couldn't stop grinning at each other.

"Hey! I come bearing dinner!" Rae said, shimmying the door open. "Queen Victoria suggested bringing a table first, but I figured you'd be happy with plastic forks and paper plates." Chloe jumped up to help, but Rae shouldered her away, setting the bags on the counter.

"Thanks, Rae."

"No problem. Mom's bringing up some drinks, Lauren's bringing up some sleeping bags..." Rae hesitated. "Peter said tomorrow, call us and we can help unpack and bring things up."

"Okay." Chloe said, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rae shook her head. Then her face brightened. "I forgot to tell you! I got a job- finally!"

"Really? Where?"

"Some survival class or something. For now I'm an assistant." She shrugged. Jacinda, Rae's mother, came in, then, smiling and carrying a twelve back of Cokes.

"Hey, you two. Cute place." She said, kissing Rae's cheek, then Chloe's. She put the pop by the take out on the counter. "You picked well."

"Thanks. Derek-" She looked around, but he'd moved to the balcony. "H-hang on." She went out by him. "What's w-wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing." He looked down at her. "I was thinking, that's all. I'll probably get Simon to help me redo the kitchen tiles later. They're coming up. The carpet's down, but I'll check it tomorrow to make sure it stays down."

"What can I do?" She asked, lifting her hands. He frowned, apparently thinking.

"Well, there isn't much left. The windows in the bedrooms are nearly black." He shrugged. She nodded in understanding, then stepped on his foot, hard.

"You jerk! _Clean the windows_- like I can't- can't like, sand the window frames, or the door frames or something." She huffed. "Might take away your manly responsibilities."

"Wait, Chloe-" he caught her hand as she tried to leave. "I just- I want- I just want to take care of you."

"But I'm not a baby. I want to help too. You don't have to take care of me."

It took another day and a half, but they finally finished and got moved in. Simon, Kit, Tori, and Rae were still there (Tori was setting up a computer for them, Rae was making a grocery list, and Simon was discussing the tiles with Kit and Derek) the night they finished everything.

"I think," Derek said in a loud voice, over everyone else, "Chloe could pick the design she likes and we'll just fix it. Then I'll put a new door knob on her door, because I noticed it's like, falling off." His voice was back to normal at the end, because Kit and Simon had stopped arguing about the design when he'd started.  
Kit blinked at his son in shock.

"When did you stop being a teenager?" Derek frowned.

"What-"

"And start being such a grown man?" he asked, swallowing. He excused himself to the balcony. Simon and Derek looked at each other in confusion. A knock at the door broke the silent "_wtf_ was that about?"s and Derek opened it. Alyssa Connaway was there, holding a box labeled _Chloe's Books_.

"Hey, this was in the stair way. I figured it was yours..." She blew her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a black waitress's uniform.

"Yeah, thanks." Derek took the box and set it on the kitchen table. When he looked back, Alyssa was staring at Simon...who was staring back. Fighting a smile, Derek said, "Simon, this is our neighbor, Alyssa Connaway. Alyssa, this is my brother, Simon." She blinked, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Simon." She shook his hand, then flushed. "I'm sorry- I just got off work. I have to-" She looked at Simon, Derek, then Chloe, before saying, very slowly and deliberately, "I have to change," like she was going to say something else at first. "Um, I'll see you later, I guess."

"Bye." Derek said.

"See you." Simon waved, then swallowed hard as the door shut. Chloe was watching him, too.

"So." She said, smirking."Looks like you should go talk to her.

"What?" Simon asked, turning red. "Nah." Chloe's face turned smug.

"Yes, you have to. Go on, she's nice." She pushed him to the hallway, pointing to her door.

Simon glared at Chloe (and Derek, who was behind her and smiling a little). He shut their door behind him and knocked on 507. Alyssa opened it, her hair in a ponytail now, and a blond fifteen year old with braces was beside her.

"Thanks, Kayla. Tomorrow, same time?" The blond's face cringed.

"Um, actually, Alyssa..." They didn't seem to notice Simon, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What?"

"I sort of can't. My mom wants me home tomorrow and Sunday."

"Kayla! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll have to find someone to babysi tat the last minute and that's just not going to-"

"I'm sorry, Alyssa! But my mom-"

"Momma..." and there she was. A two-year-old with glass blue eyes, porcelain skin, and auburn hair came out to the door way, clutching a white teddy bear. Alyssa saw Simon and flushed pink, but picked the little girl up.

"It's fine, Kayla. Go home." The girl, red faced, left. "Yes?" Alyssa asked sharply, coldly.

"What's her name?" Simon asked quietly.

"Alaina. Lainey." Alyssa cooed the name, kissing the adorable little girls' face.

"She's cute." She gave Simon a look.

"Just ask."

"Ask what?" She huffed a sigh.

"She's two and I'm seventeen. Her dad split after court."

"Ah. I'm sorry." He said honestly. Alyssa's eyes filled suddenly and Simon became quite alarmed, not sure what to do.

"My parents want nothing to do with us." She whispered. "Like it was my fault. The police-" she choked and tried again. "The police even told them that he used Ruffies." Simon touched her shoulder, horrified.

"I could babysit." He blurted. Alyssa eyed him, no longer upset, now wary.

"Uh..." she frowned. "I don't know..." Her gray eyes narrowed. At that moment, Tori came out, wearing her "I'm a nice person, trust me" expression.

"I can baby sit, too. I'll keep an eye on him." She jerked her thumb at Simon. He glowered at her. Alyssa clutched Alaina closer, looking suspiciously at the two strangers.

"Are you...are you brother and sister, too?"

"_What_?" Simon asked, eyes widening. "_No!"_

"Sorry, sorry! I just- you sort of looked alike." Alyssa shrugged. "Never mind." The toddler reached for Simon then.

"What's your name?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"My name's Simon. Yours is Alaina?" She nodded.

"Yesh, but Momma calls me Lainey. You can call me Lainey, too."

"You speak very well for a two- for your age."

"She's very smart." Alyssa murmured, watching the exchange. "Alright. I have to go to work at noon tomorrow." She said abruptly. Simon jumped, a little startled, then smiled encouragingly.

"I'll be here."

"Me too." Tori added with a wicked grin.

Derek should've fallen right to sleep, he was so tired. But he didn't. He _couldn't_, not with Chloe right _there_. He wanted her _here_ not _there_. Which was stupid. They'd never slept in a bed together- the only time they'd been alone on his bed was when she needed help with Geometry. Of course, his heart had been hammering, and they kept getting distracted, but they eventually got it done, and it'd felt good to help her.

He flipped onto his back, sighing loudly. He was in his boxers, like usual, but the room was still hot. he moved the blanket off him, grunting in agitation.

"Derek?" The whisper sped his heart up. Chloe knocked on the door. "Are you- asleep?"

"No, come on in." He sat up, not sure what to do with himself since he didn't know what she wanted. "What's up?" Her hair was still wet from her shower about ten minutes ago. The scent of her shampoo was flowery and strong- it had to be, so humans could smell it- but he could smell her scent, too.

"I couldn't sleep." She hesitated in the door way, then closed the door behind her. "Do you mind...if I sleep in here with you?" Despite his shock, Derek found himself easily saying, "sure," and scooting over, lifting the blanket for her. She crawled in and curled on her side. Facing him. She reached out and put her hand on his chest. And fell asleep.

Derek worked construction. He was working for a supernatural who was training him to be an architect, so he worked in the sites. On the weekends, most of them, anyway, he worked in a car garage near their apartment.

"Hey, Souza!" Angelo Villanueva called, waving. "Can you help with these pipes?" Angelo was a fire half-demon, like Rae: Exustio.

"Sure." Derek picked up the four heavy pipes, enjoying the use of his muscles. He carried them to wherever Angelo was leading him, then set them on a shelf.

"How's Chloe?" he asked, cutting the plastic ties holding the pipes together.

"She's...good." Derek replied. Better than good. She was being mentored by a director, getting training and tips from a screenwriter, and IMing a young necromancer a few years older than her almost daily. She came home exhausted but utterly pleased every day.

"Yeah? We haven't seen her in awhile." Angelo said, swearing in Spanish when one pipe fell on his foot. Derek lifted it, then set it against a partially built wall.

"She's been busy. Two...internships, plus a friend of hers has been talking to her all night, almost." He shrugged. "But she's happy, so I'm happy." Angelo squinted up at him, murmured in Spanish, then said, louder, "You really love that girl." Derek flushed and flinched a little. Angelo was a year older than him and had no reason to know who Derek loved or what love looked like.

"Yeah," he said honestly anyway.

"Tell her." Angelo stood. "Okay, boss wants those with the..."

Chloe watched Rae nervously. It was Saturday. Derek was at the garage and would be home in about thirty minutes. He- daily, mind you- made her promise not to touch the stove, the oven, or the laundry. If she was hungry, use the microwave, the phone, or make a sandwich. Rae was there- with Jacinda- to make dinner for them. A text from Derek made Chloe jump.

_Um, my friend Angelo is coming over._ Then, when she didn't answer right away, he called.

"Angelo...?"

"Villanueva. From the site? You've met." He mumbled something.

"What?"

"Nothing. Be home soon."

"Kay." She whispered, hitting the end button.

Angelo was a tall nineteen-year-old, with raven black hair, olive-Hispanic skin, and chocolate colored eyes. He had a quick grin and a habit of speaking rapid-fire Spanish when startled or annoyed.

"Who's this?" he asked, seeing Rae. Their eyes met and Chloe knew instantly this was a good idea.

"Hi. I'm Rae." She smiled. "Chloe can't cook, so I"m designated cook. My mom is folding laundry. Chloe can't man the washer, either." Chloe blushed, but Derek put his arm around her, kissing her head.

"She had a sheltered life. And she's learning."

"Hmph." Chloe said smugly, slipping her arm around Derek's waist.

**So how'd you like it? Review, please. Chapter two will be up soon, probably. I have it all written out. *proud of self* anyway. Thanks! **


	2. Two Years Later

**Sorry it's so late guys, I was planning on typing more sooner, but I was feeling a little sick and didn't make it to the library! So here you go; it was going to be longer, but instead I modified it so that it'll actually fit. Now half of chapter two is chapter three, and chapter three is four and so on. Also,  
Special thanks to Bekah, who's been doing a lot behind the scenes for me! And to derekandchle4ever for free advertising (lol) and to "that random chick" for the review, because there was no reply button. XD I think I got everyone. Thanks to everyone reading! **

**Two Years Later**

"Hey, it's me." Chloe said into her cell phone. "Derek, is there anyway you can get home early. I have some news!"

"Really? Me too. I'm on my way." They said their goodbye's, then Chloe focused on the road. In the past two years, they'd saved and worked enough to get cell phones and cars.

Derek made it home before her, and when she got there, he was wringing his hands. Pacing.

"What's your news?" he asked her immediately.

"I have two. Would you like to go first?" She grinned.

"You go first." He gestured.

"First- Angelo just popped the question. And Rae said yes."

"I knew that'd happen." Derek said solemnly, fighting a grin. "He's been in love with her since she smashed that ice cream cone into that waiter's apron." They laughed briefly at the memory of the unfortunate waiter who decided to hit on Rae when she was on a date with Angelo; he was persistent to the point of rude and annoying. Rae took matters into her own hands.

"And two- Kara's sick, and she gave me control of the new _Nightmare on Elm Street."_ (**A/N: Let's pretend there's an even newer one, that isn't crap, and that Chloe's directing it, shall we?)** Chloe was bouncing on her toes. "I mean, it's horrible that she's sick, but once I get my name out there, I can start writing the action AND bringing it off paper..." Derek pulled her close, kissing her lips, caressing both her cheeks, sweeping his tongue through her mouth, which made her sigh weakly.

"I'm proud of you." He mumbled against her mouth, tilting his head to get closer. Her arms wound around his neck, kissing back as exuberantly.

"What's your news?" she panted, still kissing him fiercely, not paying much attention.

"Oh." He kissed her neck. "Just." He shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Bradly found me a client." Chloe jerked back.

"_Wha-a-a-at?_"

"Bradly found a business who wants me to build their offices, design them, that sort of thing."

"Oh, my God." She jumped on him and he lifted her automatically. She wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him fiercely, panting, laughing, smiling. "Oh, my God."

"And Chloe?"

"Yes?" She kissed him again, then again.

"I love you." Chloe stopped moving, mouth frozen open on his throat.

"What?" she asked softly, moving back to look at him.

"I said that I love you." Her blue eyes grew wide and Derek wondered if he made a mistake by telling her. If she'd bolt. Then her lips pressed against his again.

"I love you, too." She whispered, still kissing him. "I like the way that sounds. I love you, Derek Souza. I _love_ you." She laughed and kissed his face, dropping sweet little pecks all over his cheeks and jaw.

"And I love you, Chloe Saunders." He kissed her neck, slowly, moving toward the couch.

**(A/N: While they're busy...)  
**  
In the past few years, Rae and Angelo had been dating, utterly smitten and in love. It was a bit quick for a wedding, but they were beyond reason. Tori was a web designer-and a model. It was a strange combination, but she did well; she had a flat in New York City and was doing well on her own for a nineteen year old. Simon had moved in with Alyssa and Lainey, then, when he got a publisher to take his drawings, moved to the suburbs (instead of a condo). Derek had recently been informed that Lainey had called Simon "Daddy" a few nights ago at bed time. Simon was ecstatic. They were all on the look out for Lainey's white bear, named Batty. Though only twenty years old, Simon made a great dad. Lauren and Peter were getting married in one month. Kit was making good money as a criminal lawyer, still living pretty close to Derek and Chloe. (**I never did make him a character...whoops.)**

"Derek." Chloe gasped, fumbling with his belt. She promptly forgot what she was going to say. He slid her shirt up a little, though he was more focused on her lips. His shirt was long gone.

"Oh...um." The voice made them jump. Kit stood in the kitchen doorway, eyes huge. He was holding the key and a UPS box. "This was addressed to you guys but it came to my house." He looked anywhere but them as they scrambled to make themselves presentable, faces blood red.

"Uh, really?" Derek asked, clearing his throat when his voice was still husky. "What, um, what is it?"

"I don't...know." Kit mumbled as he set the box on the table. Chloe joined them in the kitchen, combing her fingers through her hair. She bumped her hip to Derek's.

"Tell him."

"What?" He looked down at her, confused.

"Your _news_." Kit looked mildly alarmed.

"Oh, right." His eyes shifted to his father. "Bradly got me a client.A business that wants me to design and build their offices." Kit looked relieved, then proud and excited.

"That's great! What's the business?" While they talked about the business, what Derek planned for it and all that, Chloe got scissors and swiped the tape from the box. She opened the flaps. Gasped. Tripped backwards. Fell into a strange, tangled sitting position.

"Chloe?" She dimly heard Derek calling her name, checking her pulse as she hyperventilated. Kit peeked into the box. Pulled out an old Koala bear, with a note pinned to it. "Chloe," it read:

_I hope you didn't forget what a danger you are. A freak among freaks. -LJF_

"Who is it from?" Derek growled, still holding Chloe's face in his hands. Then Kit choked. He'd put hte bear aside and was holding a blue composition notebook, with **DS** written neatly on the front cover. He flipped to the last page, where, on the last page, a note was written in the same print as Chloe's note. "Derek," it read:

_I hope you, like your girl, don't forget. I quite enjoy a werewolf pelt to add to my collection. -LJF  
_

"What's with the note book?" Chloe asked shakily as Derek puled her to her feet.

"It's mine. When I was in fifth grade, actually." He mumbled, watching his dad thumb through the pages.

"Kit?" Chloe whispered, stepping closer hesitantly. Kit looked up, eyes blazing.

"Do you know anyone with the initials LJF?"

"No." She said quietly, and Derek agreed.

"I'm gonna-" Derek's phone rang, cutting Kit's threat off.

"Hello?"

"_Derek, I just got this box, and you will not believe what's in it! Remember that sketch book I dropped at Lyle House? It was in here!"_

"Simon..." Derek choked. "Open to the last page."

"_Oh-kay. Lemme...what's this?" _He inhaled sharply.

"Read it." Kit said, and Derek repeated him, putting the speakerphone on.

_"'__Simon, you have a choice. Join me or die with your brother. -LJF.'__ Who the hell is this guy?_" Chloe looked at the phone unseeingly.

"I don't know. We got one, too. Make sure nothing of Alyssa's is in there." He rummaged around for a bit.

"_Nope, just my sketch book and-"_ Simon paused. "_Oh my God."_

"What? Whats wrong?" Chloe asked, leaning forward. Derek held her closer to his side, almost to protect her from the words.

"That son of a bitch." Simon growled. "_I'm'a find him, and kill him. If he thinks this kind of sick shit is funny, I'll kill the bastard." _

"Simon, tell us what's going on." Derek ordered. A choked sob/laugh sound came from the phone.

"Simon?" Chloe asked quietly.

"_He's got Lainey's bear in here."_ Another sound, angrier. "_He's got a fucking picture of Lainey."_

"Okay, calm down." Kit said soothingly. "You three can come to my house, alright? Just calm down. Derek, Chloe, you can go to Pete and Lauren's-"

"No." Derek said. "Chloe can go. I'll stay and if he comes, I'll take care of him."

"No!" Chloe said angrily. "Why should I have to get out of the way and you charge into danger? Plus, how do you know it's a guy?"

"We're guessing. The threat-"

"Sounds like a guy. But the handwriting is a girl's." Derek snatched the bear (Ozzie) and put his nose to its chest. Inhaled deeply. Once. Twice.

"All I can smell is you, Lyle House, and dust." He spat, still inhaling a little.

"What do you mean? Lyle House?" He shrugged.

"Sort of...the scents that were there."

"_Like the nurses?"_ Simon asked.

"Not exactly..." he frowned and took another whiff, then tried just the paper. All he got was _Lyle House_. Chloe's phone rang, then, the caller ID reading Rae.

"_Chloe, something weird is goin' on." _She said; Chloe put it on speaker. "_I got a box today, with that match book in it. The almost empty one I used years ago, at Lyle House? In the crawl space? Yeah, and a note. Can I read it to you?"_

"P-pl-please." Silence for about four beats.

"_Crap. Okay. '__Rachelle, you were a near success, but we can't chance it. -LJF__' Who the hell is LJF? And near success? Oh. I guess that'd be the experiment."_ She took a deep breath. "_And your stutter tells me that I'm not the only one with a creepy letter?"_

"Yeah, Derek, Simon, and I got one, too." A text came from Tori.

_Did you send me a creepy letter in a package? There's a pic of my little sister, too. WTF? And who's LJF?_

"And apparently, Tori, too." They considered then three-way-ed Tori and sat around the table.

Nobody knew any LJF's, nobody even recognized the handwriting and no one knew what to start wtih.

"_Someone at Lyle House, and in close contact with the EG to get the stuff_." Rae said softly.

"_But how'd they get Jennifer's picture?" _Tori asked, sighing.

"Or Derek's notebook." Chloe added.

"_What?"_

"In our box, there was a blue notebook that had Derek's initials on it."

"The one from fifth grade." Derek added. Chloe thought _Fifth GRADE?_ as she flipped through the book. His handwriting hadn't changed much; that is to say that it was still bold and solid in the fifth grade, except a little shakier.

"_Oh. How could they have gotten that, though?"_

"When I had to run, all of our things were in the house still." Kit murmured.

"_What are we going to do about this?"_ Tori asked impatiently. "_I have a date tomorrow night that I'm not missing for some creepy stalker."_

"_Professional_ _creepy stalker." _Rae added.

"_Obviously."_ Tori snapped.

"For now, we should be really carefully." Chloe said. "We can't all up and leave without someone noticing how strange that is."

Tori had to go (interview) first, then Rae (driving plus cell phone equals bad for her.) Simon was picking Lainey up from daycare, then Alyssa from work. Kit asked Chloe and Derek over for dinner Saturday. (so he could think of a plan and do some research, etc).

"Sure." Chloe said when Derek glanced over at her. "I can't cook, so I'm sure Derek'll be happy not to." She smiled.

"Be careful, you two? Please."

"We will." They promised, not entirely sure he was only talking about the mysterious LJF. When Kit was gone, Chloe went to the balcony and sat at the small table, closing her eyes.

"Who is it this time?" Derek asked, sitting across from her.

"Andrew. Just to check." Chloe felt a presence and pulled an _eensy_ bit harder. Andrew appeared, eyes confused.

"Chloe?" Then he sighed. "What's wrong?" He looked around, then yelped, jumping as much as a ghost can jump. "Derek?"

"Yeah, it's us." She murmured.

"My God, you've grown." Andrew was peering at Derek, amazed. "You're a man. Jesus, what does he do?"

"Um, he worked construction bu now he's an architect."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty." She whispered, watching as Andrew attempted to absorb all of this.

"And Chloe." He looked at her again. "Nineteen? Yes, you're all grown up. Still, ah, short. But much more grown up."

"Thanks." She murmured, spreading the note on the table. "Andrew, today, everyone- most everyone- involved with the- with us...got a letter. From someone with the initials LJF? Do you- did you know anyone with those?"

"LJF? Lauren Fellows, but I'm not sure of her middle name." He frowned. "I know of a rogue coven of witches, three sisters, triplets, Lupe, Jade, and Flora Stone...They're..." he gestured randomly.

"What? What'd he say, Chloe?" Derek asked, half standing.

"A-a-a hes' talking about a-a c-c-coven of witches. T-triplets, s-sisters. Lupe, Jade, Flora." She said softly, gesturing for him to sit back down. "They're what, Andrew?"

"Bad. They hate half-breeds, werewolves, necromancers, vampires...Everyone who isn't a witch, basically. They probably found out about the experiment, got involved, and decided to kill you themselves."

"But w-why so m-many years later?"

"I don't know." Andrew shrugged, then looked at Derek again. He was tense and frowning, eyes focused on nothing.

"He's in front of you." Chloe offered.

"I don't care." He snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, he isn't much help and is better off where he is." Andrew's ghost flinched, but Chloe could-and had always been able to- still see betrayal in Derek's eyes, a lingering bit of hurt.

"Thanks Andrew." Chloe whispered. "You can leave now." He faded without a word.

"The witches he was talking about?" Derek prompted, staring at the trees beyond their balcony. Chloe swallowed.

"He said they hated half-demons and every other supernatural besides witches. And that they must've gotten involved with the Edison Group to eliminate us."

"Why wait so many years?"

"I asked, but he said he didn't know." Derek snorted. "You think he lied?"

"Or withheld information."

"Derek..." She sighed, then put her hand on the table, frowning. She jumped when Derek put his hand on hers.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Huh?" Chloe asked, uncomprehending.

"Let's go to dinner or something."

"Serious?" He gave her a level look.

"Yes." He paused. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I do. I was just...surprised...I thought..." She shrugged.

Derek let Chloe choose where they ate. They took a window seat in the restaurant, one that was looking out on a forest. Fitting, for a werewolf, she thought.

"I wonder if the-"

"Derek." Chloe interrupted. "I know how unsafe what I'm about to say is, but it must be said." Eyes huge, he nodded her on. "Let's talk about...us." Eyes bigger, face slightly hurt and wary. "I meant today. Before that stuff caught up with us. You were really excited." He relaxed and Chloe wondered what he thought she meant.

"I was. For you and for me- and Rae and Angelo."

"Let's talk about all of that, instead of..."

"But the-"

"Please, Derek? I just wan to spend time with you." She took a breath. "I promise we'll talk about LJF later." Her eyes were wide and finally Derek gave in.

"Alright." He paused when the waiter came; they ordered drinks and appetizers, then Derek leaned forward on the table. "So what are your plans for the movie?" Chloe stuck her tongue out a little; being childish so that no one else could see.

"I'd much prefer to make an original than a remade slasher, but if I can get cooperation, I can make it good."

"You gonna put the song in?"

"Song?" His eyebrows shot up.

"The movie master doesn't know the Freddie theme song?"

"Oh." Chloe's face reddened. "Of course I know that song! I'm- yeah, I'm going to put it in, if only for the sake of the older movies. Maybe-"

"Here are your drinks." A waitress said. "Are you ready to order?" They were, and did. "Alright, that'll be just a few minutes." She glanced at Derek. "Is there...anything else I can do for you?" She batted her lashes. He shook his head, not looking at her. She walked away huffily.

"Yeah," Derek muttered, "wear less perfume and make up." His nose was wrinkled. Chloe frowned, cheeks pinkening.

"You c-can smell m-make up?" He smiled gently at her.

"A little bit." Her cheeks reddened more. "What are _you_ so embarrassed about? She had a LOT on." He shrugged. "Plus, you don't wear perfume."

"Okay." She murmured. "I knew that." He frowned.

"It's better that way. I like to smell _you_."

"Huh." She mumbled. "So tell me about your day." Derek rolled his eyes at the obvious subject change.

"It was boring. Bradly dragged me to four meetings, then took me to his office to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kischic, and Mr. Aurenz. They're the people I'm designing for."

"What kind of business is it?"

When the waitress came back, they were both leaning forward, talking about the business. He'd be building an office, then a separate building for the general public.

"Here you go." She touched Derek's arm, who glanced up and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Is there _anything else?"_

"No, thank you." Chloe said coldly. The waitress barely glanced at her.

"Okay. Call me when you need _anything."_

"That's..." Derek sighed, lifting his hand. "Sorry."

"For what?" Chloe asked, surprised. His eyes narrowed, cheeks pinkening a little.

"It's been like this since high school. You should know."

"Derek..." Chloe started laughing into her napkin. "Derek, they're staring for an entirely different reason, trust me."

"Oh?" He shook his head. "I'd like to hear that-" he cut off, head tilting. Two waitresses- theirs and another woman- were whispering, giggling off to the side. Derek's face slowly filled with color. He sort of half turned away, face still very red.

"What'd they say?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, focusing on his meal. Chloe picked up a cheese stick, nibbling it.

"Liar." She glanced at the waitresses when Derek hunched over himself more. "Tell me." He leaned across the table, kissed her roughly, and stole the last cheese stick.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay," Chloe said breathlessly, eyes glazed.

Apparently one of the elderly couples around them noticed them and sent over a bottle of watermelon-flavored wine. And Chloe tried it. She...liked it. Derek discovered he had a high tolerance for alcohol of any kind and was perfectly fine. On the other hand, Chloe needed help with her seatbelt.

"Derek..." She giggled from the passenger seat. "The car smells like you."

"Does it," he stated, watching the road.

"Yes. Like your clothes and your hair and your pillows."

"Why do you smell my-" he cut off, shaking his head. "Yeah." He was fighting a smirk; she was cute.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed tonight." She said, sounding suddenly weepy. Derek glanced at her quickly.

"Okay," he said soothingly. "You know you can sleep in my room whenever you want."

"B-but I d-don't want to b-b-bother you. T-there's a-a-a ghost in m-m-my room." She sniffled.

"What?" Derek growled. "You kept that from me for two years, Chloe?"

"Not two years. A m-month. I-I don't know where he c-c-came f-from. But I c-can't make him l-leave."

"Does he talk to you? Show you residuals?"

"N-no." She wiped her eyes, scooting to the middle and leaning on him. She was trembling horribly. "He-he just..."

"Just?" Derek prompted, trying not to sound too hurtful or rough. She made herself smaller.

"He j-just watches me." The car swerved dangerously, the plastic cover of the steering wheel groaning as he clenched his fists.

"_**What?**_"

"H-he doesn't l-leave my ro-room, but he _watches_ me. And comments on...things." She slurred, yawning.

"What things?" he asked, grinding his teeth.

"Like w-when I'm g-getting m-my thi-things for a shower and...stuff." She yawned again, wider. "Can I sleep?"

"Yes." He said quietly, heart thumping painfully. Within seconds, she was out. Once again, he discovered one more thing he couldn't protect Chloe from. Logic said she could protect herself from those types of things, but when it came to Chloe, he knew no logic. He decided that, with all the danger and threats that it was time to move. Chloe wouldn't like it. But...if they had a bigger house, it'd be easier not to worry. With the money he was about to get from the Kischic and Aurenz people, he could afford a few acres of land and to build his own house. That felt good. But would Chloe go for it? She had been raised in condos; fancier ones than theirs, but condos.

When he got home, Derek lifted Chloe into his arms bridal style, then shifted her to one arm to get the door. He dropped the keys on the table, locked and bolted the door, and headed for his room. Chloe stirred a bit, but remained asleep until he sat her on the edge of his bed. He knelt in front of her.

"You wanna change?" he asked, holding her face up. She nodded, slurred something, tried to stand, and toppled into his arms. "What was that?"

"I jus' wear one of you shirts..." she mumbled, eyes dipping. They fluttered open a little, then, and she stood on tip-toe, kissing Derek, who smiled. Her mouth, presently, tasted like watermelon wine. Trying not to be invasive, Derek peeled her shirt off and dropped one of his over head quickly, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't see the lacy white bra and turn bright red. Chloe was giggling drunkenly.

"My pants are stuck." She said, lifting the shirt up higher than necessary. Derek tugged it back down, unbuttoned her jeans while looking over her head and yanked them down. He'd be lucky if this blush ever faded. When Chloe jumped, he looked down at her face to see her glazed eyes struggling to focus on something behind him.

"You need to leave." She said steadily. "And stop watching me." Then she amde a sound, like "_Ooh..._" swayed, and sat down hard. Derek changed quickly and was by her side again in seconds.

"Can you make him leave?"

"He's gone. He went to my room. Said he likes it there." She put her hand out, then curled against Derek's side.

"Um, do you want some, uh, sweat pants or something?"

"No, this shirt's big enough." She slurred, eyes closing. Derek turned the light off, the pulled the blanket back. She inched to the middle and laid down. He pulled her into his arms and started to fall asleep immediately.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you." She replied sleepily.

**It was going to be longer, (even after I shortened it, yikes!) but I don't think the site can handle it! So here you go. The next chapter will not be chapter three- it will be chapter two and a half! Be prepared! XD It's only a half chapter. Yes I will probably do that more than once in an effort to minimize Bekah's work load. ^^ Please review!**


	3. 2 and a half sorry about that guys

**Here we are. Chapter two and a half. Thanks for reading/waiting/reviewing! And when you get to the "part" just remember...Derek's nothing if not innovative. I know- everyone's like- "Yay! Lemon!" but no. Sorry. I'll warn you, just in case anyone's surprised! :D Hopefully there are no complaints, but if there are, please PM or review them. Xp **

Chapter Two-and a Half

Two Weeks Later  
(Simon, Derek, Tori, Rae- 20; Chloe, Alyssa- 19; Lainey- 4)

Derek had started the building of AKK Inc.'s offices. He thought the progress was going well. No accidents so far. While he was going over the second floor blueprints with some of the workers, his phone rang.

"Just a sec." He said, walking outside. "Hello?"

"Derek, how's the office coming along?"

"Perfect." He replied to his former mentor, Bradly. (S.W. Bradly; he still wouldn't tell Derek his first name).

"Good. Then by Friday you'll be free to have dinner with a possible client. Bring Karen.

"Chloe."

"Chloe? Really?" Bradly sounded genuinely confused. "New?" he asked hesitantly.

"About four years ago."

"Oh. Sorry." He sounded very lost. "Oh, right! Karen Bern and Naomi Poe are the women you'll be meeting with. Their husbands will be there, too."

"What's it for?"

"A museum. They heard from some rich guy, a friend of Aurenz, I think, about your designs and they like them."

"Really."

"Yes. And your check from Aurenz and Kischic is at my office, now. Cash it and buy Chloe and island or something." Ah, natural Bradly.

"I don't think-"

"Derek, trust me. It's a big thing." Once again, this statement was so much the Bradly Derek had gotten used to that he had to laugh. "Spoil your girl."

"I plan on it."

"Good. If all goes well, Bern and Poe will pay half in advance." Derek raised his eyebrows, then put his hand on a young worker's shoulder, stopping him from stepping into a huge, gaping hole with a wheel barrel of bricks.

"Thanks." The boy said, eyes wide.

"Kay, I'll see you later, Bradly." He mumbled, hanging up. "How old are you?" The boy's face paled.

"Ei-eighteen."

"Uh-_huh._" He eyed the kid. "What's your name?"

"B-Ben." He cleared his throat. "Ben Hersh."

"Who hired you?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Villenueva."

"_How old_ are you?" Ben looked down and mumbled, "sixteen". "I thought so." He eyed him even more closely now. "You aren't old enough to work here."

"I know but-" he stopped. "But I can't find another job. My mother..." Ben's eyes went to the side. "My mother doesn't work and someone has to pay rent for my brother and me to live somewhere."

"Why doesn't she work?" Derek asked softly, though he thought he already knew; he could smell- under sweat and fear- the alcohol on the kid's clothes.

"She's a drunk." Ben spat. "Happy?"

"Yes." Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "Because you're keeping your job; or, a job. Do you have a license?"

"Yes." Ben said quickly.

"You'll drive the truck to get rid of the trash and bring supplies. If I see you not doing that or doing something else, you no longer have a job." His gaze was level with Ben, who nodded swiftly that he understood. "You'll be-" Derek paused, feeling his back muscles tighten. "You'll be paid the same amount. Just don't tell any one how old you are."

"Thanks, Mr.-"

"Call me Mr. Souza and you're liable to lose your job anyway. And...you're welcome." He turned away, considering the thought of going home before he started Changing on accident. But he went in the small trailer and explained what he wanted them to do with the second floor.

"They funded everything, so..." the guys were murmuring.

"Anyway." Derek said, calling the attention to himself once again. "There need to be checks on the fire escapes, after it's done."

"We'll do it." Jordan Hayes said, gesturing at her group.

"Alright."

Chloe was having trouble with one of her actors. He wasn't particularly happy with his character's fate. She was close to a break down, mostly because she did not write this and could not change it.

"Kellan..." She said softly, rubbing her forehead. "You wanted this part and you got it."

"Maybe I don't want to die." He said stubbornly.

"Please." She steeled herself and glared at him. "Just do your part. Then you'll get paid and be done with it." He sighed at her.

"But I-"

"Look." She snapped, loud enough for everyone else to hear and glance over in surprise. "Nobody wants a part that ends in death, but it's the death scenes that makes the movie."

When the crisis was resolved (he gave in, that was that, and she felt a tiny perk of triumph) Chloe checked her phone and, sure enough, had a text from Derek:

_I'll be home early, but out BACK. Almost accidentally Changed at work. Love you._

She replied an okay and that she'd seem him later, and, of course, that she loved him, too.

Derek knew he hadn't gotten home a moment too soon. He could smell Chloe everywhere and his wolf instinct said that spring was a time to be with her. She had been a little sweaty when she came on which was...distracting...He heard the shower stop when he was getting dressed.

"I'm home." He announced. "Sorry I wasn't home earlier."

"It's okay!" Chloe replied, voice muffled. She came out of the bathroom wearing a familiar shirt, towel drying her hair.

"Is that-?"

"Sorry." She blushed, but pressed her nose into the fabric. "I just think it's comfortable."

"It's fine." Derek said a little breathlessly. Because his shirt was pretty much...all...she...was...wearing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, once relaxed muscles stiffening.

"Ah, nothing. Let's make dinner."

"Okay." She smiled, reaching into the bathroom for her brush. "What's on the menu?" He considered while she worked knots out of her hair.

"Spaghetti." She smiled wider and bounced forward, kissing him. "I take it that means work went well?" Her smile faltered, then slid away. _Oops._

"Actor breakdown, but all was okay." She turned to go to her room, but Derek caught her with an arm around her waist, which brought the shirt up a _little_ higher. (_'It's already barely on her thighs. Did she do laundry? It must've shrunk..._' he thought).

"Hey..." he said softly. turning her to him. He pressed his lips to hers firmly, and she leaned up into it, tilting her head for better access (**ew...)**. His fingers lightly, very lightly, skimmed her thigh, and when she didn't jump away, slid the shirt up a little, toying with the hem of the cotton underwear she wore. She slid her hands under his shirt, along his abs, caressing, scratching and making him gasp in surprise. She kneaded her palms across his hips, his lower back, then back to the front. The shirt was just bunching above her ribs when Derek- as always- pulled away, giving her a gentle push toward her bedroom.

"Chloe, we, uh, should go cook dinner." He said, heading for the kitchen.

"You started it!" She accused from her room, then yelped.

"What happened?" Derek called, going to her room swiftly. She was holding her towel, eyes shut, body rigid with focus.

"You. Will. Leave." She ground out, sweat beading on her forehead. Derek got behind her, hands on her shoulders, not sure what he'd do if anything happened.

Chloe hated the ghost in her room. He was murdered-or removed...by a girl he was trying to rape and kill. A serial killer who snatched the wrong victim. When she slept in here- which was very rare- he told the story of it from the beginning. When she _didn't_, he harassed her when she was getting her things, saying the most vulgar things he could think of.

"What's wrong, girl? You look like my killer. Never thought I'd say that sort of thing. She was pretty, too. Max, her name was. She stayed in my dungeon room, all quiet until I started to play."

"Shut-_up._" Chloe growled, trying not to see him.

"She found a shard of jagged pipe. Quite an unfortunate discovery. I couldn't have her dead before I got what _I_ wanted. So I got something to fix up the wound."

"_Be quiet or I swear to God, I'll put you in your corpse!"_

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "Then she even let me- well, okay, she didn't _let_ me, but I manged to get those boy-pants off her- the ones with a lot of pockets? Then she sliced my...face." A deep gash, jagged and bloody, appeared on his face. "After that she...opened my...gut." His innards showed, hanging. "After _that_, my-" he cut off, gone quite suddenly. Chloe let out a shaky sob, falling back against Derek. He rubbed her shoulders, massaging the fearful tension out.

"I-I'm okay." She whispered, leaning into him. He squeezed her and picked her up, then set her on a chair in the kitchen; she curled up, pulling the shirt over her knees.

Derek got a pot out and filled it with water, then looked for the noodles, defrosted meat, hunted for some Ragu, and garlic bread- Chloe's choice-and set it all out on the counter.

"Wanna do the sauce?" he asked, looking over at her hopefully. "While we're cooking it, we can talk." She nodded slowly and stood, eyes still glazed. Derek's chest was tight with worry, but he started showing her how to do it.

Derek guessed right. Teaching Chloe to cook distracted and relaxed them both. The sauce was the easy part, but she managed to nearly burn it. While attempting to salvage the sauce, Derek nearly lost the noodles, but managed to save them just in time. **(Sorry if it sounds like cooking with Chloe is like a battle, but I figured it probably would be)**

"Chloe," he said. "This is a job that you can't mess up." She nodded, flushing slightly but determined. "Get the garlic bread out and put it on a plate."

"Tch. Okay." She said, clucking her tongue and opening the toaster oven that Lauren had bought for them. Derek saw it coming, but was naive enough to hope that she'd grab a fork. But, no, Chloe picked a piece of bread up barehanded, yelped, and dropped it on the plate.

"Fork, Chloe." He snapped, having burned his hand while watching her scorch her fingers. She grabbed a clean fork, scooted the bread out, turned the machine off, and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing. Derek's anger drained quickly.

"Be more _careful._" He ordered in a much gentler tone.

"I will be." She looked at her bare feet, appearing for all the all world like a scolded child. Then a smile no child should have came to her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said it warily, eyeing her cautiously. "What?" She was still smiling.

"This is...normal."

"Necromancer and werewolf, makin' dinner. Totally normal." Derek joked, shrugging. She hit his shoulder, then winced at her burns.

"Normal as in nothing has gone wrong in the past ten minutes." Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Derek watched her for a moment, before browning the ground meat.

"What'd he say?" She drew in a deep breath, sat on a chair, and told him almost word-for-word what the ghost said. Derek swore under his breath when he heard, then wrapped her in a hug. "So he died just before finding you?"

"That's what he said, but I haven't heard of any serial killers being murdered by their own victims." She muttered darkly. He looked at her in surprise.

"Okay. You can look up irony on Google." He said flippantly. She laughed, bu the sound was hollow.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to sleep wi- in my room?" Thankful he decided to reword that, Derk suppressed a blush. She looked up at him.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Oh." He mumbled, remembering. "I got my check from AKK today." He flushed. "And it's, um..."

"Wha-" She looked at him and misinterpreted the expression on his face. "Well, it's only your first-"

"Chloe," he said softly, making her pause. "It wasn't...bad." She looked confused, so he leaned down to whisper how much, exactly, the check had been for. Even minus-ing taxes it was an almost alarming amount. Her crystalline eyes grew wide; she counted on her fingers.

"Um. That's a lot." She whispered.

"Uh, yeah." He stepped away, making Chloe's plate, then his own. (hers was marginally smaller) Her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Someone's a big shot." She sang, laughing. "Gonna buy yourself a pimp out fit and a Cadillac?" He turned and kissed her lightly.

"Nope- just gonna spoil you." Her eyes sparkled, but she frowned at him.

"You don't have to spoil me, Derek."

"I know." He kissed her again, kneading his fingers along her spine. "That's why I want to."

"Hmm..." She murmured, opening her lips against his. "So, Friday..." She murmured, moving her lips to his throat slowly. "I was thinking we could have Simon-"

"_**Damn!"**_ Derek jumped about a foot in the air, then swore some more. Chloe widened her eyes, watching. He'd backed into the still hot stove, scalding his lower back.

"Are you alright?" She asked urgently.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, flushing. "Oh, Friday...I have to meet with some possible clients. Like, dinner or something."

"Oh." Her eyes dipped down.

"But you can come. We'll bring Simon and Alyssa, too."

"Alright." She tried to say it enthusiastically, but somewhere, deep down, she was a little disappointed, and that made Derek whimper softly, guiltily.

"Chloe..." he said, reaching for her.

"It's fine." She replied automatically. "Now. Where is this spoiling you were talking about?" He noted the subject change, but let it go.

"Good ni-" Chloe paused looking at Derek. "What?" Instead of answering, he pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. They were in his room, on his bed. He pressed his fingers to her hips, trailing them down to her thigh, to her knee, bringing it up and across his own hips. He rolled onto his own back so Chloe laid over him. Then his hand slid back up to her hip, pressing her closer.

"We should..."

"Let's take tomorrow off." Derek panted, releasing her mouth for the first time since the first kiss.

"What?" He shrugged.

"We haven't spent just a whole day together." His eyes were calculating; he had an idea.

"But...well..." She hesitated, seeing his face get that hurt expression before going carefully blank.

"It's okay. Maybe some other time." He gently turned onto his side, but she snuggled up against him.

"Okay. Tomorrow we take the day off." Chloe sighed, nipping his chin. "I'd much rather spend time with you than fussy actors any day."

"You don't have to." He mumbled. Confused by his hazy tone, she didn't say anything for a second; when she understood, she teasingly touched her tongue to his throat, where his pulse doubled.

"I want to. 'Specially when I get this sort of-" he put his mouth on hers again, and she put her arms around him. When her fingers found the elastic of his boxers, he pulled back sharply. "Wh-what'd I do?"

"Nothing. But we should probably just, um, just go to sleep." Hurt, Chloe nodded, turning to her other side. Derek pulled her back against his chest. "I didn't mean it like that, baby." He whispered against her neck and shoulder. "I just meant it might not be wise...for two good reasons. We don't have any...thing." There was no use going on, as Chloe admitted defeat at that one. But he did. "And two, your aunt will know and probably use a scalpel to slice me apart slowly and painfully." She giggled.

"Alright. Let's go to sleep. You better spoil me a _lot_ tomorrow." He kissed her neck gently, letting his tongue slide over her flesh dizzyingly.

"I plan on it."

"You're good at that, huh? Architect. Planning." He rolled his eyes and gave her hair a tug.

When Chloe woke up, she noticed that Derek wasn't in bed. She also noticed that Tori and Rae were bickering at the foot of Derek's bed. She sat up, face turning red.

"H-hey." She said with a fierce yawn.

"Good, you're awake." Tori said briskly. "I was..._summoned_ from the city for a...favor. So get up." She threw the blanket off Chloe, widened her eyes, blinked once, and grinned. "I didn't know you wore girl-boxers. I _also_ didn't know you and Derek already-"

"We didn't! We haven't! I- We just- there's a g-ghost in m-m-my room."

"Do people actually _listen_ to you when you talk like that?" Tori rolled her eyes. "Get up. My orders are to get you dressed."

"Hi, Chloe." Rae said, smiling. "My job's to feed you. Derek- he...he'll be back when we're done."

Tori forced Chloe into a pair of beige shorts and a tank top, tying a jacket around her waist by _literal_ force. Just in case. Rae made them all breakfast and pointed to a bouquet of red, white, and red AND white tulips **(A/N: I love tulips- look at the red and white ones. They're pretty. You can Google them.) **on the table.

"He said to give those to you. And there's a note." She said, fixing eggs. Tori lifted the card from the waxy petals and handed it to her. She opened it.

_Chloe, sorry to leave you with those two. I realized this morning that I'm no good with romantic gestures and whatever...So today is really a practice day for me. I love you and please, go with it. -Derek_

"So you guys are past the "l" word then." Tori sighed. "I wish Mitch-" She cut herself off, blushing. Chloe, intent on changing the subject, perked up. Surprisingly though, Rae gave her a quick head shake.

After breakfast, Tori got a text, which she replied to and then left with Rae, hollering a goodbye. Chloe was left alone at the kitchen table with the tulips and their scent. While she was waiting, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered without looking.

"Chloe," Simon said, "go outside."

"But-" He hung up. Huffing and grabbing her keys, Chloe left her house, jogging down the stairs. On the door there was a map taped to the glass. Chloe put her purse over her shoulders, put her keys and phone in it, and took the map. On the back was a list and attached with a staple, a note.

_Figure out the clues, then find everything. You like adventures Chloe. Let's try this. -Derek._

She laughed and pushed the door open, reading the list. Object one said:

1). _We've both been here, but never together. Talk to the popcorn lady named Tracy._

Grinning, Chloe got into her car and drove to the nearest theater. She looked around the parking lot, weirded out by the lack of cars. She got out of her car and locked the door, then, keys still in hand, she ran inside.

The lobby was empty and eerily quiet. Even empty, there were usually ads playing, popcorn popping, and other sounds. The only sound Chloe heard now was silence.

"T-Tracy?" She asked the short haired brunette at the counter. She turned, snapping gum.

"We're- oh." Her eyes widened. "Are you Chloe Saunders?"

"Yeah." Tracy ducked under the counter and pulled out a cardboard box about the size of-well, it would've been the right size to fit perfectly in Derek's hands.

"He said to open it in your car." Tracy smiled.

"Thank you" Chloe waved, heading outside. She quickly climbed into her car and turned it on, then sat for a minute. Unable to take the suspense, though, she opened the box. On the top lay another note:

_Good job. I knew you'd get that one. Look in the box. Then get on to number two. Be careful. And I love you. -Derek._

She set the note on the passenger seat, then looked into the box. Inside was a small collections of DVD's that she knew she and Derek and talked about before. Too bad they didn't have a DVD or Blu-Ray player any more; considering Lainey had come to visit and jammed Crayons in it... Chloe looked at object two.

2)._I've been here once. You never talk about visiting one, but I'm sure you have. Go to the place I would avoid._

Confused, Chloe looked at the map. He'd highlighted the route he'd taken, obviously showing her how to get to him. But he didn't mark the places he'd stopped.

"You wanted to spend the day together, Derek." She muttered, though not entirely ready to give up. Then she saw, on the map, a tiny sign: _**Zoo**_. Smiling to herself, Chloe threw the car into gear and headed off impatiently.

The zoo, just like the theater, was eerily empty. But Chloe climbed out of her car slowly and headed for the ticket stand anyway. The booth was empty, except a big white sign that said Chloe with an arrow in red ink and Derek's writing. So she quietly entered the silent zoo. It wasn't very big. Inspiration struck her and she hunted down a map of the zoo to find the wolf pen._The place Derek would avoid is the wolf pen, right? _As she neared it, Chloe could see a box, this one a little bigger than the last, with her name on it in Derek's script. She crouched in front of it and took hte inevitable note on top.

_Good job, baby. Put this in the car, then try the next one. Love you- Derek. _

Confused, Chloe peeked into the box. A Blu-Ray player.

"Derek, you are not making any sense." She sighed, picking up the box. In the car, she read object three.

_3). You went to one of these on your first date ever, but you didn't go _**in**.

"Ice cream shop." She mumbled, looking at the map. The nearest was a 31 Flavors/Dunkin' Donuts.

The shop was empty, so Chloe figured her guess was right. One teenage boy stood at the counter, looking bored and ready to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed to- are you Chloe?" He asked, perking up.

"Yeah." He ducked down, then returned with a thin, flat box, shoving it across the counter at her.

"What flavor?"

"Excuse me?"

'Mr. Souza paid to get you an ice cream." He explained.

"Oh. Chocolate, please." She gazed at the box, now even more confused. He gave her a huge scoop of chocolate on a regular cone. She thanked him and went to her car. She ate the ice cream quickly so as to avoid meltage. (**A/N: Yes, that's my word. T.T)**

_Knew you'd get that one. Tori suggested the next three or four things. -Derek_

"Oh-Kay." Chloe said when a _Home Shopping _magazine fell from the box. She flipped through it, but nothing in it would suit their condo.

4). _We had a bad experience at one of these in the middle of the night. On the way to meet Simon and Tori..._

"A park?" She yelped, putting the magazine in the glove box. "Does he not know how many parks are in this area?" She glared furiously at the map, which melted her glare away. He circled the park, so lightly that she hadn't noticed. He was either really sweet or undermining her intellect. Chloe decided to take the former and smile, heading off.

This park was more like a grassy field with some trees, a jogging track around that, and some benches dotting that. It was just as empty as every other place. One park bench had a box with _Chloe_ written in bright red on the front. Blushing, she scurried over, turned it toward her, and opened it out there.

_Good job. Guess that was easier than I figured it would be. Tori picked these, so if you don't like them, I blame her. I love you. -Derek. _

And in the box, wrapped in a plastic bag, were pinkish red slippers, customized with _Chloe_ inscribed on the top. They were cute...

5). _Go to Bradly's office._

_"_Straight forward, much?" She grumbled, a little upset. She was enjoying the guessing game, actually, but she drove to Bradly's office- she'd been outside before, but had never actually met the man face-to-face, she didn't think...

Derek's old mentor had a sexy-rich secret-agent-man thing going on with black hair that had gray on the sides. He greeted Chloe exuberantly, his live-wire blue eyes sparking with mischievousness.

"Having fun?" he asked, moving behind his desk to get the now-anticipated brown box.

"Yes," Chloe admitted honestly. "But what's Derek planning?" She mused aloud. The spark in Bradly's eyes brightened, but he just smiled and pushed the box at her.

"Oh, he's just following my advice." At her look, he added, "Spoiling you."

"Oh." She smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Mr. Bradly. " She paused at the door. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your first name?" He chuckled.

"Don't tell Derek. It's Stephen." Chloe blinked in surprise.

"That's my father's name, too."

"It's a common name." Bradly said wisely. "Go on, your boy's waiting for you." The spark returned and he grinned charmingly.

_Good job. Sorry if he weirded you out. He's a good guy, though. Tori's choice, again. Love you -Derek_

Curtains. Chloe pulled out _curtains._ Satin curtains, the colour of the moon.

"Seriously?" she mumbled. The only window they could go on was the balcony window and that'd look strange. Still puzzled, Chloe gently put them back in the box and looked at object 6.

6). _Half way there! Angelo's waiting at the place where I plan._

_"_The place he plans?" She sat for a moment. Where does he plan? _He plans?_ "No, moron, he makes blueprints." Grinning, she drove toward his work site.

Angelo waved her over and greeted her with a quick hug. When Chloe asked if he knew anything about Derek's over all plan, he ignored her.

"Look, he just wants to surprise you. I think it's a good idea. If Rae had the patience for this, I'd try it with her."

"Hmph." She reached for the box he inevitably held in his arms. It was _**heavy.**_ "Jeeze, what's in this?" Angelo smiled.

"I've got to get back to work. _Hasta luego,_ Chloe." She huffed at his retreating back, then took the box with her to the car.

_You should know better than to press Angelo, Chloe. Plus, I know how you like to get answers by yourself. Tori picked this, too. I love you, -Derek_

Touched, Chloe looked in the box and became bewildered once again. She didn't understand the pattern. Inside the box was a gallon of sky blue paint, almost the same color as the curtains. A pretty color, but it confused Chloe to no end.

_7). We went to one of these and it was probably the first time you went into a mens room. Plus, you're probably starving by now...No Chinese for us..._

Chloe touched her rumbling stomach and glanced at the clock. It was already two! First time in a _mens bathroom?_ She frowned. She was pretty sure she'd never been in a mens...bathroom...? OH! Inspired, she drove slowly to the nearest coffee house. When it was empty, she knew she was right. _A coffee house! _The man inside smiled and gave her some brownies and a frappachino, paid for by "Mr. Souza, ma'am." The note was in the brownie box; Chloe read it at a table, eating her way through the snacks.

_I like the brownies here. You're close to finishing, so I guess I should ask you now: when you get to # 10, please just hear me out, then answer the question I have for you. Okay? Thanks and take your time. I love you. -Derek_

Chloe stared at the note for a long time, eating her not so healthy lunch slowly. What question did he have for her? And apparently, this question called for a lot of thought on the answer.

"What are you doing, Derek?" She thought about Bradly again. His name was the same as Chloe's father. He was rich, powerful, and busy- like her father. But he was friendly and playful and sent Derek monthly updates about his son and daughters in email form. _If Mom hadn't have died, would Dad be like that?_ Shaking these thoughts off, Chloe got up, thanked the man, and went back to her car.

8.) _Bought bus tickets here, which was strange. It worked and we got the youth prices. Figures._

"That's easy, Derek. A flower shop." She rolled her eyes at the note.

At the flower shop, Chloe was handed a bouquet of roses, the note claiming they were picked by Tori. Who, she realized abruptly, had much more involvement in this than she let on.

9.) _Fill up the tank here and hurry up and get to me._

The gas station was empty as well. A girl filled it up to fifty dollars, and Chloe thanked her. The girl handed her a note, smiling and babbling about how _romantic_ it was and how _sweet_ Chloe's boy friend must be. She didn't have the heart to tell her that this wasn't sweet- it was fun. It was the kind of thing both Derek and Chloe could do and enjoy. That's why they did it.

_Little bit of a drive ahead of you. Turn on the radio and stay awake, alright? Please be careful; Love you. -Derek_

Chloe looked at the map. The highlighted trail led out of the city to open country-ish area.

10.) _Follow the map._

It looked pretty much like a straight drive there, so Chloe headed off.

All Chloe could see were fields now. A few other cars, sometimes a house or two; some birds. Up ahead she could see what appeared to be a construction sign. _Chloe_, it read, an arrow pointing. She pulled onto the side of the road and turned the car off. She got out and followed what was once a cement drive way, now nearly overrun by grass and dandelions.

"Chloe." Derek looked up from the table he was leaning over. A big smile lit his face and Chloe raced over, hugging him tightly.

"Derek, you weren't making any-" He cut her off by pressing his lips tightly to hers. She sighed contentedly, but he pulled away.

"Please, listen. I've been thinking about this for awhile, and thought now would be a good time to do it." Chloe stayed quiet to let him go on. He gently took her elbow and led her up a little. "A house burned down awhile ago here. Nobody's used the land so I bought it." He glanced at her, anxious. He continued after a moment. "I figured, fix the burned ground up, dig out the basement, and I can fix the drive way as well." He showed her the blueprint he'd been pouring over when she arrived. "I just-"

"Oh.' Chloe interrupted abruptly, her face going blank in surprise. "You're building a house." _Blu-Ray player, movies,_ Home Shopping, _slippers, curtains, paint..._ "A house." She repeated. Derek looked away.

"Yes." He mumbled, then, squaring his shoulders and jaw, "Yes, I am. For both of us."

"Well it makes sense now." She said. blinking. She was in a bit of a shock. "You said you've been thinking about this...?"

"I've been thinking that, if anything, it's better to have a big house in case anything happens, and we all have to, um, hide, and..." Derek was babbling so fast his words were tumbling over each other, his big brain spewing facts that Chloe didn't understand about building.

"Derek." She interrupted, reaching up to cover his mouth. He paused, blinking at her. "I already said I would live with you. Us having our own house..." She beamed at him. He smiled back, tense stance relaxing.

"Good." He grinned. "Now, there's the master bedroom, on the third floor..." he glanced anxiously at her. "I figured we could share a room."

"We pretty much do already." Derek nodded.

"There's going to be a bathroom in our room, and two closets. Mine will be average sized, but I made yours a walk-in." At her nod, he continued. "I also gave us a balcony. On the second floor, there are two bedrooms- guest rooms, I guess- and a room that we can use as a compute room, or something. There's a bathroom down the hall from those, then on the first floor there's a bathroom , a kitchen, living room, a dining room, and an extra guestroom."

"Wow. You planned this?"

"Yeah..." his cheeks flushed a little.

"Well I love it." She said, kissing him. "How long did it take for you to set everything up?" She gestured at her clue sheet, still clutched in her hand.

"Three hours." Derek said honestly. "If you throw enough money at people, they'll do anything." He said in wonderment.

"So, when does the construction start?" Chloe asked, looking around. "In movies, I noticed it takes more than a year to finish a house."

"I'm here everyday, though, and they work with me here. Plus, I'll probably work, too, to keep an eye on everything."

"This is so cool!" Chloe bubbled, dancing around excitedly. Then she stopped. "You know, I wonder if your dad ever told Tori and Simon they were-" She stopped, quite suddenly remembering that Derek didn't know, either.

"They were what?"

"Never mind."

"Chloe..." So she hurriedly told him that his brother and Tori were half-siblings. For a moment, he just stood there, confusion turning to disgust to disbelief.

"You're saying that my dad had sex with-" he cut off, looking vaguely like he was about to vomit.

"Diane Enright took his um...stuff...They never actually...anyway. Then she had Tori. Who is Simon's half sister." Chloe said haltingly. "So that makes her sort of like your-"

"No." Derek interrupted, face twisting. "No, she is not in anyway my sister."

"Okay..." Chloe bit her lip. "When do you think Kit will tell them?"

"I don't know." Derek muttered, dazed and still looking sick.

**So how'd you like it? I hope it was good. I thought it was cute what Derek planned. The house is big for a reason- in case everyone has to have somewhere to go, he made it big enough for everyone to be semi-comfortable. Like I said before- Derek is nothing if not innovative. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter three...I would say that this one is shorter than chapter two, but it's not. I think it's really long. 0.0 It'll be long. Oh, I'm watching the Lion King as I type this. XD**

Chapter 3: Friday, March 16th, The Dinner (That Derek agreed to go to)

"What am I supposed to wear?" Chloe called from her room.

"Bradly sent over some stuff..." Derek sounded uncertain. He came in holding a white dress bag. He was already dressed. Chloe gaped, breath leaving her. He had on a suit jacket-black- a black button up shirt, and black slacks. The shirt looked very, very good on him, and the jacket was undone.

"What?" he asked, squirming uncomfortably.

"You look nice." She said, touching her hair self-consciously.

"Well, um, Bradly sent this," he gestured at himself, "and this." He held the dress bag out. "For us. He figured we weren't much for formal wear." She rolled her eyes at his stupid joke and took the bag.

"Great." When he exited the room, Chloe opened the bag. A red dress; the right side was a spaghetti strap, the left bare. The skirt stopped at her knee when she put it on, except a length of ruffly, soft fabric down her right leg. She put the strappy (short) heels that came with it, and pinned her hair up with the dark metallic red rose that also came with it.

"Alyssa and Simon are here-" Derek choked off, seeing her. "Um."

"What? Does it look...bad?"

"Definitely not. You look gorgeous." He breathed in a throaty, thick tone. Chloe blushed.

"So- they're here?" She asked, clearing her throat; Derek cleared his, too.

"Yeah."

Alyssa was wearing a black cap-sleeved dress with a skirt that went a little past her knees, tight. Simon wore a dark blue suit and Lainey, now four and a half years old exactly, was adorable, wearing a purple denim skirt and a white blouse.

"You look great!" Alyssa gasped, looking at Chloe.

"Thanks- so do you!" Chloe replied honestly.

_

Karen Bern was waiting for them outside an expensive Hispanic dance club/restaurant. She had her red-black hair in a messy-chic bun with a pink rose, wearing a dark purple dress with a slit up her left leg. Her husband, Joseph Bern, stood next to her, wearing a suit-and-tie, looking uncertain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bern, hi!" Alyssa, always the people-person, greeted, shaking hands with them and holding Lainey closer. "I'm Alyssa Connaway, and this is my daughter, Lainey Connaway."

"I'm Simon," he muttered, looking insecure.

"Nice to meet you." Karen Bern said sincerely. "Please, call me Karen."

"I'm Chloe Saunders, ma'am, and this is my-"

"Boyfriend, Derek Souza." Derek finished boldly, shaking their hands.

"Mr. Souza!" Karen exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "We've been waiting so long to meet you! These are your...guests?"

"Simon's my brother, Alyssa's his girlfriend, and Chloe's mine."

"Ah, alright. Naomi and Ed will be so excited. Joe please show us to the table."

**(I realize Naomi is also a Hebrew name)**

Naomi Poe, as her first name suggested, was of Asian descent, with lovely dark eyes and long, glossy black hair, skin like porcelain glass, that part surprising Chloe as much as her perfect English. Ed Poe had a mass of shaggy blond hair and bright gray eyes, with a tan that suggested he was outside a lot.

"Hey, everybody." Ed said, jumping up to help seat everybody. He had a velvet drawl. "Have a seat, have a seat. And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, crouching in front of Lainey.

"My name is Lainey." She moved behind her mother's leg, watching Ed with a small smile.

"Can we get a child chair, please?" Joe asked a passing waiter.

"_Si, __señor__." _The man said, nodding and moving away toward the dance floor.

"So, Mr. Souza," Naomi said, "you are highly recommended for such a young architect. I hear you trained with S.W. Bradly?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's an interesting man."

"Yes, he is." A waitress took their orders and Karen asked what Chloe did.

"I'm currently training to be a director and screenwriter." She replied.

"Oh?" She raised her brows. "That's fun."

"Yes," Chloe agreed. Ed leaned toward Simon.

"You're Simon Bae, correct?" When Simon nodded, Ed grinned. "My brother publishes your graphic novels."

"Really?" Simon asked, looking taken aback.

"Yeah, he let me read it. That's amazing work. How do you come up with it?"

"Uh." Simon laughed. "Well, you know. Past experiences. Lainey and Alyssa help a lot, too." He added, kissing both of his girls' cheeks.

Derek watched Chloe, Alyssa, Simon- and Lainey, too, really- charm his potential clients. They were enjoying themselves. Derek was relaxing, too. Chloe looked gorgeous- glowing and happy, now talking and using her hands to describe something.

"I'd like to ask you a question, Mr. Souza." Karen said. Naomi leaned forward, her long red nails tapping the table.

"Yes. Me, too."

"Go on."

"Our museum will not only hold paintings, but sculptures, mummies...things most museums hold. A gift shop. But we also have a...request. A special request to ask of you." Karen's voice suggested something, but Derek wasn't sure what.

"A special request?"

"How many floors are you willing to put in?" Derek frowned in thought.

"Two is the norm for museums, but we could push for three if you'd like." The women looked at each other, then nodded at him, smiling.

"We want _all_ sorts of arts in our museums, plus a basement area for our supernatural customers." Karen said softly, nearly unheard over the fast paced Latin dance music playing.

"W-what?" Chloe yelped. Derek stiffened in shock. Naomi smiled, tinkeling a laugh.

"Karen is a witch- Ed is a shaman. We're...involved in the supernatural community. We'd like to have a safe place for all supernaturals to relax. What do you say?"

"I should probably-"

"We understand if you don't want to. But please consider it." Karen said. Joe spoke up.

"They've been looking for some one to build this for them for years." He shook his head. "You worked with S.W. Bradly, and Kyle Aurenz. You're a supernatural. You're perfect." Derek was _far_ from perfect, but they'd taken Chloe; her eyes were wide and appreciative.

"I'll..." he paused. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Their food arrived and the idle chit chat resumed. Derek watched everyone now, nervously.

"Give us a call when you're ready, Mr. Souza." Karen said when dinner was finished. "We've got the location already."

-

On the way home, Chloe bubbled endlessly about them, about how fun it'd be, how interesting. Derek remained quiet. They wanted the third floor to be a sort of library. Second floor would have photographs and paintings and a gift shop.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her briefly before looking at the road again.

"No."

"Yes, there is."

"Supernatural's are supposed to try to fit in, not have their own private lounge in the basement of a museum!" He blurted.

"But don't you think it'd be nice to have a place they can just relax and be themselves? No hiding or lying?" she asked, frowning.

"Maybe..." he hedged. What was really bothering him, he knew, was the fact that, even if the lounge was open to all supernaturals, he'd still have to hide himself. _Why couldn't I have been born a half-demon or a shaman or something?_ he thought, glancing at Chloe; she seemed to be picking up on his thoughts.

"You aren't like other werewolves, Derek." She said quietly. "You're a good guy." They stayed quiet for the whole ride home. 

**June 7th, Rae and Angelo's wedding**

"Oh, my God, I'm going to pee myself." Rae gasped, fleeing to the bathroom. She looked lovely, her curls mostly pinned up, minus a few trailing down her bare back. Her dress looked like something out of a fairy tale. All she was missing was a tiara; which, in truth, Jacinda was bringing over in a couple minutes. No veils. Chloe knocked tentatively.

"Rae, you'll be fine." She said, trying the door knob. "Maybe I'll hurt myself- these heels look dangerous." Tori, across the room fixing her hair, huffed.

"Please. Those are nothing." Her boyfriend, Mitch, knocked and came in.

"How's she doing?"

"Nervous." Chloe reported. Derek, behind Mitch, waved Chloe over.

"Angelo's having a panic attack and asked if you would summon his mother." He said flatly. Chloe blinked.

"Summon...his...mother...?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "He's got...something...of hers." Chloe nodded and followed him away quickly.

Angelo was pacing anxiously, wringing his hands, looking panicky. When he saw her, he jumped towards Chloe, gripping her shoulders. She flinched- his hands were _**hot**_- and yelped, and Derek pried him away quickly.

"Watch it, she's helping you."

"Please, Chloe, I have to talk to-" he started babbling in rapid Spanish. She glanced uncertainly at Derek.

"Angelo, you're speaking Spanish."

"Aye, sorry." He muttered. "Chloe, this was _mi madre's_ ring. C-could you..."

"Sure." She took the ring and focused for a moment.

"Here's a picture..." Angelo muttered. She looked visualizing the lovely Hispanic woman in the picture.

"_Hola._" Chloe jumped. The woman's hair was rigidly curled, a soft brown, in ringlets. Her eyes were the same chocolate color as Angelo's.

"Hola..." Chloe replied hesitantly, glancing at Angelo. His mother asked what sounded like a question. She repeated it hesitantly, unsure of how to say what she didn't understand.

"Mama, Chloe _habla Englese."_ Angelo said, following Chloe's gaze.

"Ah, my apologies, _mija._ You are _hermosa_, little one, and that glow is lovely."

"Th-thank you." Chloe said. "Just...you talk, I'll play translator."

The reception was fun. Derek looked relieved that it was over. Chloe was happy for Rae. She could see the joy on her face from across the room. She and Angelo danced. Jacinda was crying, but had a fixture of a video camera firmly in her hand through everything. Aunt Lauren and Peter (newlyweds themselves) got up to dance after the first dance was over. Alyssa and Simon got up, too, and Kit took Lainey for a dance. Chloe knew Derek would never ask her.

"May I have this dance, sir?" She asked jokingly, holding her hand out. Derek rolled his eyes, but stood up with her. They didn't really dance- they just held each other very close and swayed a little.

"I'm happy for them." She whispered, eyes on the happy couple- such a cliched term, yet it fit here. Sure, they'd have their fights -with each of their tempers, it was inevitable- but looking at them, you could see it'd last.

"Me too." Derek mumbled, not really looking at them. He was watching Chloe.

"What?"

"Just...thinking." He shrugged. "About them," he added quickly. "And, uh, how quickly they got married, you know?" Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, but those two will last." She said confidently.

"You can tell?"

"Yes." She said in the same tone.

"What about us? Can you tell if we'll last?" Heat flooded her face.

"I-I hope so. I-I w-want us to. B-b-" Kit saved her, passing Lainey to a confused Derek and smiling at Chloe.

"He has no idea what to do with children." He laughed.

"Agreed." She smiled. "Thanks, I-" She stopped and looked down. "I think I answered him wrong." Kit frowned, looking back at Derek, who was listening to Lainey talk with a look of absorbed concentration on his face. Chloe had a strike of intuition: _He's going to make a great father one day._ Then she blushed again, face red like a beacon. Where had that come from?

"Chloe?" Kit touched her shoulder.

"Sorry, I spaced out." She smiled. "He looks sweet, like that." He'd picked Lainey up and was carrying her to her parents slowly, still listening as she told a story, no doubt.

"Simon's going to legally adopt Lainey, then propose to Alyssa." Kit blurted. Chloe whipped around to face him.

"What? _When?"_

"I'm not sure. He just... he was talking to me about it, that's all."

"Oh." She looked at Derek. _When do you think _he'll _propose?_ She wanted to ask, except taht meant knowing he would at all. Kit read her expression like actors read lines.

"Derek plans for a living, Chloe." He said softly. "I think he has a plan for _everything._"

"You think?"

"Most positive." He smiled. "Now you're worrying Rae and your aunt. Derek looks lost. Go on while I entertain the kiddies."

"Thanks, Kit." He looked at her very seriously.

"You're like a daughter to me, Chloe."

"Speaking of daughters..." She glanced pointedly at Tori and Mitch. Kit winced.

"Don't you think it's best if I just watch over her?" he asked. "Better for her?"

"No. Derek knows. Simon and Tori deserve to know." Chloe said firmly. 

**June 25th o.o "Family Reunion"**

"I don't see why we have to be dragged into this. It's going to be a huge uproar, possibly a blood." Chloe muttered in the car, on the way to Kit's place.

"Because Dad wants us there for moral support, I think. Plus, Tori's pissed because she can't bring Mitch, but Simon can bring Alyssa. But Alyssa knows what we are. Mitch is an oblivious human." Derek said.

"A depressing, supernatural family reunion with a surprise ending." Chloe mumbled. His lips twitched, then turned up to a full smirk.

"Maybe. What if he tells them right away?"

"He won't." Chloe said with a head shake. "This is a classic, you know it, too. Wait to give the news you're dreading until the end."

"Maybe." He said again, now looking grim as well. But Chloe knew he liked visiting his father. She knew he considered (subconsciously) her part of his pack, but Simon and Kit were his pack as well, and she understood taht it had to be hard on him. living seperately from them.

"Do you really not want to go?" Derek asked, watching her at a red light that was lasting way too long.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"If you really don't want to go, we don't have to." His eyes were focused on her in such a way that let her see the part of him that'd do anything for her...like build a house or skip out on a family dinner he actually wanted to attend. Her heart melted into a wobbly puddle.

"I do want to go. We are going," she said firmly. "I just don't want to see their faces. And since your dad knows we know, we can't act shocked." He nodded, though he looked uncomfortable. Like he was thinking maybe he didn't want to be there after all.

Kit answered the door with an over friendly _**hello!**_ That was quickly followed by him dragging them bodily inside. Tori was on the phone, murmuring dangerously to someone from work. Simon was doing some sort of light spell, amusing Lainey and Alyssa.

"What's your plan of attack?" Chloe teased in a whisper. "Cut to the heart of the matter? Lull them into false security during dinner, then pounce during dessert? Or get them so drunk they won't understand till morning?"

"Chloe..." Derek said, fighting a laugh.

"For your information," Kit sniffed, "it's option two." His eyes were tight, but he tried for a light tone. "Maybe they'll go into shock." All three glanced at Tori and Simon, now arguing about the importance (or unimportance) of comic books/graphic novels.

"This is going to be bad." Kit muttered.

"Very."

"Horribly."

"A blood bath," Alyssa added. At Chloe's alarm, "I already knew. I asked Kit when I suspected and got a confirmation." She shook her head. "I promised not to tell him, so..."

"Here we are." Chloe murmured. "On the bright side, there's no accidental awkward incest." They laughed nervously, not because it was funny, simply because it was a joke and they needed to laugh.

"What're you guys talking about?" Simon called, picking Lainey up.

"Dinner, which is almost finished." Kit replied, heading for the kitchen.

Dinner was steak, with corn and biscuits on the side. Chloe sat beside Derek, on her other side Tori. Then Simon sat between Alyssa and his father. Lainey sat between Alyssa and Tori. Through dinner, they all talked about how things were going; Derek was making good progress with their house, and had recently finished AKKCo's building, plus he'd started a plan for Naomi Poe and Karen Bern's museum. Simon was working on a graphic novel he refused to disclose information about. Tori was modeling and designing software still, so her story lasted longer than everyone's.

"Chloe?" Kit asked, almost pleadingly.

"Actually..." she looked at her dinner. "Since NOES went so well, some one contacted me about writing a screenplay for his book. And directing it." Silence said they were surprised, maybe because Chloe hadn't been bursting to tell them. She had been...scared.

"Why didn't you tell me right away? That's great." Derek said, not _really_ looking at her directly- meaning he was probably a little hurt.

"I just- was too shocked for it to sink in yet, actually."

"Well you shouldn't be shocked." Tori snapped. "You're good and you know it and now you've let them know it."

"Um, thanks, Tori." Chloe said, not quite sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Congratulations." Alyssa said sincerely, smiling.

"Kit?" Chloe prompted, eyes moving down again.

"Fine." He muttered, then cleared his throat. "Simon, Tori, I have something...to...tell you." They stared at him blankly.

"Okay." Simon said, confused.

"Go on." Chloe prompted. Kit took a deep breath.

"Tori, Simon, you two are..."

"Daddy, I have to potty." Lainey announced loudly.

"I've got it." Simon said when Alyssa started to get up. "Just a sec, Dad." He took Lainey's hand and led her out of the room. Kit exhaled loudly, running his hands down his face.

"Why don't you just tell me. He can hear whatever it is after." Tori rolled her eyes expectantly.

"No, we should- we have- I have to wait until you're both here to listen." Kit muttered.

"Tch. Whatever." Tori sighed, finishing her meal. Chloe sighed, looking at Derek; he looked tense and wary. His knife was bending, he was gripping it so hard.

"Derek," she said softly. He barely looked at her. "Relax." She drew the word out, implying that he should breathe. Which he did, albeit reluctantly.

Simon came back and sat Lainey down, then sat down by Alyssa. He looked around, at his father, at Chloe, at his family.

"Go ahead, Dad." Derek said around his nervously clenched jaw.

"Simon, Tori, you two are...half...siblings."

"What?" Simon asked, half laughing.

"Tori is your- um, biological half-sister." Kit mumbled.

"What? That's not possible." He said with a head shake, still half grinning like he didn't believe it.

"Yes, it is." Kit said softly, then looked at Tori. "Your mother...we never actually...I refused when she asked, but she..."

"Made you give a little sample?" Tori asked nastily. "I don't-"

"She made me give a- well, _she_ didn't personally. Someone else did, working for her. When I found out...I couldn't..." Tori stood quickly, slamming her hands on the table.

"I. Do. Not. Believe. You!" She shouted. Simon stood, pulling Alyssa and Lainey up and out of the room before returning with a grim expression. The lights were flickering.

:So- so you're her real dad?" Simon asked, looking sick.' He rubbed a hand over his face. Tori made an enraged sound of fury, spinning on him.

"No!" Kit said quickly, stepping between them with his hands raised. "I am her biological father, but I was never her dad- I never got the chance." He explained in a rush. Sparks jumped through Tori's fingers.

"Tori, it's not his fault. It wasn't even a mistake he has to take credit for. He's trying to do the right thing." Chloe said softly, stumbling back when Tori spun on her. Derek growled, wolf-like and menacing. Tori ignored him, and Kit moved between Derek and Tori now (Derek had stepped in front of Chloe).

"Victoria, please." He said softly. "Like Chloe said, it wasn't _my_ mistake. But I'm trying to do right by you guys. I thought you might like to know."

"MIght like to know?" She snarled, then, to everyone's surprise, her lip trembled. Her eyes read: _it's all been a lie_ and they glistened.

"I have to go." She murmured, grabbing her purse and keys. A few minutes later, they heard Tori's BMW screech out of the drive way. Alyssa returned to the room with Lainey, whose eyes were huge and very blue- teary. She reached for Simon, who picked her up easily.

"Lainey's tired. Bye, Dad. Talk to you l- sometime." He murmured. Alyssa looked between Simon- heading for the door- and the dejected looking Kit.

"I'll talk to him," she mouthed, following him to the door. Derek and Chloe looked at each other, then at Kit. They didn't want to leave him here alone after that, but they also didn't want to stay, because he'd literally check on them every hour.

"Do you mind if we stay here tonight, Dad?" Derek asked. "It's late and I don't feel up to driving." Kit brightened fractionally.

"Sure," he said, picking up plates and silverware. Derek (still wary of Chloe's dishwashing abilities) started helping.

"Chloe, if you don't mind, could you go to the hall closet upstairs and get some sheets out? The guest room- I didn't get a chance to make it up." Kit said apologetically.

"It's alright; sure." Chloe replied, seeing that the father and son needed to talk.

Kit didn't check on them. That surprised Derek, but he didn't say anything to Chloe about it. He just listened to her breathe for a while.

"Derek?" she asked softly. shifting in his arms.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, not quite awake, not yet asleep.

"You don't think Tori will do something horribly stupid, right?"

"Like what?" he asked, opening one eye. "Blow up a gas station? Run down an old lady? Maybe."

"No, like...get drunk and drive off the highway or wrap her car around a tree." Hearing the actual worry in her voice, Derek sat up, pulling her with him, and turned on a lamp. He reached into her jeans pocket and handed her cell phone to her.

"Text Mitch and tell him how upset Tori is and that he should probably find her." He whispered.

"Good idea."

_Mitch, Tori is really, really upset. I'm worried, would you find her?_

Mitch answered quickly:

_**She's at my house, passed out clutching an empty six pack.**_

Chloe looked at Derek, then replied with a quick "thanks" to Mitch.

"See? She's fine." Derek said. "Probably going to have one hell of a hangover, but she's fine."

"Yeah. Thanks." Chloe murmured, dropping her cell phone on the nightstand. Derek ducked his head, trying to see her face.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No."

"You _are _mad at me."

"No, I'm not!" She snapped. He froze, looking started and hurt. Chloe felt bad immediately. "I-I'm sorry." She reached for him, but he didn't move. "I- I j-just-" He shook his head.

"It's fine." He said, but Chloe knew it _wasn't_. He'd been trying to fix it and she snapped at him. But he did that to her some- a lot of the time, too. _And he apologizes, too. So fix it, Chloe._

"I'm worried about Simon and Tori. I wasn't mad at you, and I apologize for snapping. I was just a little upset." She said softly; Derek curled her closer.

"It's alright." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers, her forehead, her cheek, her jaw.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you right away about the movie. I was still processing it, you know?" He nodded and turned the light off. He stiffened when his dad walked by. He paused outside the door.

"Good _night_, you two." He said, continuing to the bathroom. They grinned at each other.

XXXXX April 30th (of the next year) XXXXXXX **(I realize I skip a lot of time, but that's what the story is)**

"Next up?" Chloe asked. She was doing auditions for her main characters in a book she was making into a book, the author sitting right next to her. She wanted his opinion, too. "Okay, you _have_ to act like you're going into shock." She told the red-headed girl who came in. The blond boy at the door looked confused and scared, but he fit the part of Whit to a T. "Daniel, play the protective big brother like the last time."

After those two (Daniel Moore would get the part of Whit, and the girl before the last would get the part as Wisty- Penny Gordon). Chloe and the author discussed it.

"I like your lines." He said honestly. "I'm glad you didn't change things unnecessarily. I understand some things can't be in the movie, but there'd be no reason to completely change the plot."

"Agreed, and that's why I wrote it the way I did. Daniel Moore was very good for Whit." She hinted. The older man smiled.

"Yes, I liked him, too. And Penny Gordon was exactly who Wisty would've liked to play herself."

"Good." Chloe noted them in her files, but was interrupted by a phone call. "One second, I'm so sorry." She turned and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Yes?"

"Chloe, can you get over here?" Derek's voice was slightly higher than normal.

"Um-"

"Please. It's important."

"Are you okay?" she asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Please." She looked at the author, then turned again.

"Can it wait?"

"_Please, Chloe._" She glanced at him again, saw him smiling.

"I'll call you back, Derek." She hung up. "I'm so sorry-"

"Go on. Your boy friend has a surprise, yes? Go on." He insisted. She stood, gathering her things quickly.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Patterson!" She called on her way out the door. In her car, she called Derek back.

"Derek, I'm sorry, we're doing casting. Mr. Patterson told me I could go-" She trailed off, wondering how bad she'd hurt him- he hadn't spoken up at all.

"It's alright. You didn't get in trouble, did you?" His voice was still excited as if even her admittedly rude attitude couldn't upset him. But why?

"No, it's fine. Where am I going?"

"The site, okay?"

"Oh." She was- "Oh! Oh, my God! Derek-"

"Love you, bye." He hung up. Chloe raced over, driving carefully (as Derek's text reminded her to do after he hung up).

"Oh, my Gods." Chloe whispered, hands flying to her throat. Derek was in the drive way, a tool-belt slung on his hips (_**A/N: Good god...)**_

"Ready?" he called, smirking. He looked pleased. Chloe jumped out, racing over to him. She jumped into his arms, and he caught her easily.

"Oh my God." She repeated; the house was practically a mansion and Chloe was surprised that it had only taken a year (and about two months) to finish.

"It's finished. Except for our things and stuff we need to buy." His grin was blazing, proud, and surprisingly confident.

"That's great!" Chloe threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. "When can we move in?" She asked, still kissing him.

"Tomorrow. Tonight. Whenever you want, baby." He said, kissing her back, unable to contain the grin for long. "The balcony, back here-" he walked them behind the house. "That's our room."

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "And the wrap around porch..." She was grinning as wide as he was.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want a quick tour?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, clutching his hand when he set her down. The door had a window in it, at the top, but stretching low enough for Chloe to see through. The living room was spacious with a stone fireplace at the south wall and a wide, tall window to the west. The carpet was a soft beige color and the walls were sterile white.

Next was a hall that branched from the living room to a bathroom and a guest room. He let her check it out. The walls were all white at the moment, he told her, but she could choose paint if she wanted.

The kitchen was huge with an island and stainless steel appliances. The counter tops were made of granite, the cabinets of cherry wood, the doors had frosted glass windows, matching the pantry. The floor was alight brown wood, and there was a window above the sink.

The dining room flowed with the kitchen, Derek explaining that the wood floor was preferable in the dining area in case there were spills.

"Floor two?" Derek asked. He was absolutely glowing, especially when Chloe would get excited about something.

"Yes!"

Derek led her up a carpeted staircase with a silk like wooden were two guest rooms of equal size and a room at the end of the hall that Derek just shrugged off.

"It can be a computer room. Or whatever you want." He shrugged again and wen to a new, smaller set of stairs, sort of intimately shadowed.

"Our room is up here." He gestured for her to go first. The hall leading to their room was wide with a window on one side, an empty wall on the other. Chloe could imagine school pictures going up there, family portraits, and even- she shook her head. What was she _thinking? _

"Chloe?" Derek was a few feet ahead, looking at her stare at the wall.

"Yes?" She hurried to catch up, enthralled once again.

They took their time moving in. Lauren inspected the place top to bottom with Peter and seemed satisfied to find not one blemish. Rae and Angelo would help move them in- so would Kit, Lauren, and Peter. Simon and Alyssa were busy. They'd been busy a lot since Kit had told Simon about Tori. No one had heard from Tori since, but Mitch gave them frequent updates, sympathizing with Kit.

"Okay." Derek said when the last of it was in. They were getting a King sized bed for their room, putting their Queens in the guest rooms, and a futon in the other.

"Rae, Jacinda, Aunt Lauren, and I are going to buy paint and curtains and stuff." Chloe said, face still glowing. "After, we can pick up the bed, then we'll pick out the furniture."

"Alright. Peter, could you help me with the dining room?" He didn't need help, but it made Chloe happy when he included Peter or her aunt.

"Sure." Peter said, jumping up. Chloe smiled brightly on her way out.

Chloe came home with five gallons of paint, sheets for a king sized bed, paint brushes, light bulbs, blankets, comforters, and a bunch of other things Derek hadn't put much thought into the need for. He jumped up to help, grabbing the paints and stuff from Chloe. _Why did they let her carry three by herself?_ he thought angrily, putting them in the kitchen, then going back to help more.

"Tomorrow, we start painting." Chloe announced happily, grinning around at everyone. They smiled back, her enthusiasm catching.

"For now, I'm exhausted." Angelo said, standing. "We'll be back- uh..." He looked at Rae for a time.

"Why don't you guys call us when we should come over?"

"Alright." Chloe agreed, smiling again.

When everyone was gone, Derek and Chloe sat together on the living room floor. Rae and Angelo had "recycled" their couch and so now they were getting a new set for their new home.

"This is so exciting!" Chloe said, putting her head in his lap. "I love you, Derek." She whispered.

"I love you, Chloe." He whispered back, kissing her cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." She sat up quickly, scrambled onto his lap and took his face in her hands. "Yes, Derek Souza, you are making me very happy. Not because you spent a ton of money on me, but because it feels like...it's permanent. Like we'll be together forever." Derek stiffened, not liking that. What did she mean, _it feels like_? Did she not think they'd be together in the future?

"We will be." He replied. _Unless you want to change that..._He didn't say it out loud. Chloe put her mouth firmly against his, sliding her fingers up into his hair.

They fell back, Chloe pressing closer to Derek and him pressing her closer. She opened his lips with hers, touching her tongue to his tentatively. She slid her hands up under his shirt, pushing it off. His hands kneaded her hips, slowly sliding her t-shirt up, too. All month, Derek had been able to smell Chloe from the other side of the house or from inside when she was outside. It was officially spring: May 5th. He didn't care what PEOPLE said, he could _tell_ it was spring. _But_, he thought, _now is not the time for that._

"Chloe?" he pushed her back gently. She just looked at him for a moment.

"Fine," she sighed. Then she brightened. "Let's look at the things I bought. I got navy blue sheets and red, and purple. We can switch out." He smiled softly.

"Alright." He said. "How do you know which paints go to which rooms?"

"We labeled them at the store." Chloe said proudly. "And black and blue shower curtains." Derek blinked.

"Okay, you're tired. Let's get you in the shower and into bed."

"Wanna join me?" Chloe asked teasingly. Derek's mouth tightened even as his heart sped.

"No. Go up, take a shower, and I'll bring dinner up to you."

"Let's sleep in the guest room." She sighed, kissing him, and then flitting up the stairs. Derek watched, his heart aching, full of love and adoration, then went to the kitchen to find food to make.

By the end of the second week, Chloe had directed the decoration of the house. Everything was...very Chloe. Derek loved it. The kitchen was a bright, sunny yellow. The guest rooms were creamy white (instead of hospital white) and their room was a forest green. They "picked up" their bed and its frame and had picked a furniture set. The house was done, it was home this time.

**November, Chloe's 1st movie premier**

"Derek?" They were in a fancy hotel in California, one of many they'd been in since Chloe's filming started. He insisted on coming with her, even though Karen and Naomi's museum was in the process of getting built.

"Yeah?"

"Does this...look alright?" She was wearing a dark metallic blue dress made of milky material; it had long, flowing sleeves, a fluttery, loose skirt, and a V-neck. She wore blue ballet flats with a little bow on the top of each.

"Alright?" he asked hoarsely, as if the word was foreign. "You look gorgeous." And so did he, wearing a black button up shirt and pants. His hair was messy and tumbled almost gracefully over his forehead, into his alert emerald eyes.

"Thanks. You look great." He grinned suddenly, stopping her heart.

"Sure. Well, we have to get there with your cast..." he glanced at his watch. "Who is here." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You can hear them, can't you?" His grin turned sheepish, restarting her heart and melting it.

"Yeah, let's go."

_So many cameras..._ Chloe thought anxiously, sticking to Derek's side. The boy who played Sasha greeted them enthusiastically, dragging Penny (Wisty) with him.

"Miss Saunders, tell us, how closely did you stick to the book?" A young female reporter asked. Chloe had no doubt that her answer would end up on E! News.

"Very; I only took out a few things and I didn't change much. Changing too many things in transition from book to movie washes out the whole thing. There's a reason Witch & Wizard was a best seller, and I wanted to keep it that way."

A few more questions, tons more pictures, and finally they watched the movie. After, the cast and crew were having a party, but Chloe wanted to get on the next flight back to Connecticut. Home.

"I can't guys. I'm sorry." She shifted her eyes to Derek and gave them a smile while he warded off questions from reporters with a malevolent stare.

"Alright..." They said reluctantly. "Have fun!" Kent (Sasha) called with a hoot from Daniel (Whit).

"That was amazing." Chloe said as they slid into the limo. Her eyes were huge and glassy. Derek gave her a look.

"You did a great job."

"Not the movie. The whole experience. It was amazing. Let's never do it again."

"If you want recognition..."

"I don't, not really. It's not exactly about being famous or having my name out there, thought that'll help me when I start my own stuff."

"I know what you mean," he assured.

"Good." Chloe whispered.

A/N: **The house, yeah, I had to come up with that on my own. And I forgot to mention bathrooms, but there's a bathroom in one of the upstairs guestrooms, and a bathroom in the hall, all full baths. Stupid me, forgetting details...XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip to Next June (June 13th) Chapter 4**

"Tori?" Chloe answered her cell phone breathlessly. "Tori, is- are you okay?"

"Yes." Tori's reply was soft. "I was really upset. I'm sorry. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. Tell me?"

"I need to talk to Kit. Could you...?"

"I can call him. You guys can talk at my place." She gave Tori directions.

"When did you move?"

"Derek built us a house!" Even a year later, her voice was still giddy.

"That's great. I saw your movie."

"Did you?" Chloe asked, surprised. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. When...?"

"Um...tonight?"

"_Tonight?"_ Chloe took a breath. "Okay. That's good."

"Why?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Derek planned a big date for us, cause we haven't been spending much time together lately. We've both been busy."

"Ah." She sounded small when she asked, "Can I bring Mitch?"

"Sure."

"Chloe, something happened."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Chloe asked, the wheel jerking beneath her palms. She struggled to relax herself.

"Some one broke into my apartment and left a box. I was afraid to open it." Chloe took a deep, slow breath and slowed her car to a stop.

"Bring it, okay? Derek can check it out."

"Alright. Bye." When they were off the phone, Rae called. She sounded happy, but paused when Chloe didn't start speaking.

"What's the matter?"

"I- Tori. She found a box in her house after someone broke in."

"Tori called?" Despite their dislike of each other, Rae had been worried.

"Yes, she's coming to meet Kit tonight."

"Oh. What brought that on?"

"I'm not sure." Chloe admitted softly.

Tori arrived at exactly eight. Kit had gotten there an hour and a half early (to start dinner, he claimed).

"Be nice, please." Chloe whispered when she let Tori inside. Mitch whistled, his blue eyes bright and wide.

"Nice place." He commented, looking around. "You built this?" he asked Derek.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, shuffling his feet. "Ready?" he asked Chloe, his eyes flicking over her dress and red staining his cheeks, lips parting a little. Chloe smiled.

"Yes. Make yourselves at home!" She called back as they walked out the door. It was more command than polite suggestion.

The car ride was quiet and relaxing. They put Tori and Kit and all that other stuff on the back burners, just so they could have one evening to themselves. Derek looked a little nervous, Chloe noticed, but he always looked nervous when they went out.

The restaurant was beautiful. Chloe wondered at who built it-for a moment. Then she remembered that Derek had at least mapped the floor plan to it. She commented on it, and he asked if she wanted to go somewhere else, but she didn't. It was a place where you wanted to eat outside, despite weather or the lack of sun in the evening.

They ate outside by a garden maze that Derek promised they would walk through after dinner.

"Thank you." Chloe said sincerely. "I would've settled for going to the movies, though."

"Check out the competition?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just saying that you don't have to spoil me."

"Yes, I know." He looked straight into her eyes. "But I want to and this is important."

"O-okay." She said, almost panicking at what her heart was doing. Her cheeks were flushed and she took a sip of lemonade to keep Derek from seeing that little panic.

The garden was bathed in crystal moonlight, roses and tulips and all sorts of beautiful flowers winding through it. At the heart of the maze, Derek pulled Chloe in tight, kissing her gently, his fingers twining with hers. He lowered her lips to her ear as his fingers slid something warm and metal onto her ring finger.

"Marry me?" he whispered. Chloe's breath left her in a whoosh. Derek didn't move, barely breathing. Neither was she. Wasn't there supposed to be some feminine intuition to tell her when he'd "pop the question"? _Usually girls get a warning, when their guy gets on one knee._ But hers was Derek and he did things his way; always.

"Yes." Chloe breathed and it felt so, so right. "Yes, I will." She repeated just to say it. It was louder this time. Then she pulled him close to pepper him with sweet little kisses.

"You will?" Derek pulled back to look at her. "You're sure? Absolutely positive?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She kissed him again, tears bubbling to her eyes. Derek looked alarmed.

"What is it?" he asked, ducking to see her face. She turned away, sniffling and wiping her eyes, flapping a hand at him.

"Nothing, I'm just excited."

"Why do women do that?" Derek mused. "It's so damn confused. We're hardwired to try and help when you cry. Except you're crying when you're happy..."

"I'm sorry." She made herself stop and face him. "Why...now?"

"I wanted you to...sort of get settled first. I wanted to make sure we had a home and stable jobs." He said slowly.

"You wanted so long. I've been waiting." She smiled. "Stop being so hesitant!" She snapped playfully.

She told Aunt Lauren first, then Kit, then Tori, Rae and Angelo, and then the still-distanced Simon (though now that Lainey was in school, they could sort of understand. He and Alyssa got married one month after he adopted Lainey.).

"That's great!" Kit exclaimed when they got home, kissing Chloe's cheek (winking at her, too) and giving Derek a hug. Mitch offered congrats and Tori gave Chloe an unexpected, very sincere hug.

"Are you okay now?" Chloe asked quietly, patting her back.

"Actually...I think we are." Tori said just as softly, glancing at Kit. He smiled.

"That's a good thing, Tori. Smile." Chloe ordered softly. "What did you guys talk about."

"Not much. We...told Mitch."

"O-oh!" Chloe gasped. "How'd he take it?"

"The little freak thinks it's cool.' Tori's voice was affectionate, despite her words. Mitch was eyeing Derek and finally started questioning about werewolf myths.

"Silver bullets?"

"Silver bullets would kill anybody." Derek answered wisely.

"Silver?"

"Nope."

"Hairy man creature?"

"No."

"Full moon?"

"Nada." Mitch looked so put out that Chloe had to laugh a little bit.

"You're crushing all my dreams. Bite to change some one?" At Derek's silence, Mitch cheered. "That is so, _so_ cool." He grabbed Tori in what appeared to be a reflexive move. "Babe, you are the coolest person I've ever met." He kissed her, whispering, "I love you." Tori stiffened visibly.

"I love you." He repeated, as if he'd surprised himself. He grinned. "I do." He let out a wild laugh. "Bolt if you want, but I _do._"

"Bolt? What do you mean, _bolt?_" Mitch frowned at her tone.

"I never told you before because you seem like the type to bolt when you hear it." He said. Chloe, Derek, and Kit looked away.

"But- I was waiting for you to say it." Tori said, eyes widening.

"We should probably go then." He said, eyes lowered. "We have things to talk about." Tori looked at him for a long moment before nodding and following him to the door. "Bye, Kit, Chloe, Derek." She called over her shoulder softly.

"Bye!" Kit said over enthusiastically. Chloe winced; his voice was way too loud. Tori waved and shut the door behind her.

"Dad, relax." Derek whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Kit said, ducking his head. "But if _Tori_ can forgive me for not telling her, then Simon can, too." His eyes, so like Simon's _and_ Tori's, gleamed with hope.

"Yes," Chloe agreed quickly.

"Let's go check out that box she had." Derek said, looking into the kitchen nervously.

"It's on the table." Kit said slowly. "I didn't want to open it until you got here..." He shrugged. Derek nodded, and Chloe followed them to the door, where he gave her a look that clearly said _One more step and I tie you to the bed_...not that she was REALLY objecting, but his father might disapprove.

Shaking her head, Chloe grinned and stayed back. At least, she'd planned to until Derek gasped, then his face twisted in disgust. She darted forward, but he stepped nimbly in front of her, barring her view of the box.

"Derek, what's in it?" She demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, so the men get to look, but because I'm a woman I can't?" He glared at her, because that's exactly what he hadn't thought. So he let her look. Chloe closed her eyes immediately. It wasn't some grotesque thing, but it was a terrible symbol either way.

Inside the box, held in place with bits of broken plaster and stone from the attack on the Edison Group years ago sat a ripped blouse stained with blood. A blouse, if Chloe wasn't mistaken, that was wore by Tori's mother when she was killed. Chloe swallowed her disgust and tilted her head. There didn't appear to be a note, just the symbolism.

"That's disgusting." Kit said, sounding furious.

"But I smell something on it." Derek said in a contemplative voice, leaning closer. His nose wrinkled immediately. "They're disguising their scents." He said immediately, pulling away and shielding his nose with his hand. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it's disgusting." He coughed. "I didn't notice it until now." His voice was muffled. Kit sighed and closed the box, but Derek didn't put his hand down. Chloe could see from the crinkled skin around his eyes that his teeth were bared and nose wrinkled. Like a wolf.

"I'm going to take this with me. I don't know how they could've gotten it, but if I can do anything about it, I will." Kit said. "Congrats, kids." He kissed Chloe's cheek and started to hug Derek, but he just recoiled, gagging. Kit raised an eyebrow, grinned- looking much like Simon- and left the house.

After that, Derek opened all the windows of the house- upstairs and down- to air the house, insisting the smell was going to stick. Chloe watched with her head tilted at the adorability he was showing. She tucked her tongue against her cheek, trying not to laugh. He was so cute, sometimes.

It wasn't until Derek's OCD moment had stop and they were alone that Chloe finally looked at the ring, a princess cut diamond on a pure silver band. Two emeralds sat on either side of the diamond. She murmured to Derek how lovely it was. He grinned sheepishly and admitted that the sales woman had had to help him with the type of cut.

"It's perfect. I love you." She whispered, then squealed and jumped up, clutching him to her. "We're _getting married."_

"Yes." He said, holding her close and pressing his cheek to her head. He didn't tell her that he'd, for a long time, wanted to make it permanent, to keep her to himself. Now he reveled in his surprise at her positive answer.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes." He pushed her gently into the couch cushions, pressing his hips into hers, his lips against hers. "Yes, I can't wait." He whispered, not ever wanting to let go.

"Oh, gosh. We have a lot of planning to do." Chloe groaned, then grinned up at him. "Good thing you do that all the time, right?" he laughed, kissing her again, once, twice, three times.

"Guess so. But maybe we should hire a wedding planner for this particular event." When Chloe's face went funny, he added, "Unless you want to do it all."

"No, a wedding planner is good. I was just..." She blushed, rolling her eyes at her own foolishness. "Just thinking about that movie. _The Wedding Planner._"

"there's a movie called _The Wedding Planner_?" Derek asked flatly. Chloe's eyes grew huge and she wriggled out from under him and dove for the remote and their DVD collection.

"Yes, there's a movie. I can't believe..." She shook her head, flipping through until she found the one she wanted. She put it in the player and pressed play. "There."

After the movie, Derek sat unblinking for a moment. Shocked, for many reasons. One, because it wasn't Chloe's type of movie, and two- _how could she think he'd leave her for their wedding planner?_

"Chloe," he growled, then cleared his throat. "That's-"

"'_Just a movie,'_" she quoted. "But still, it crossed my mind."

"Why? How?" he asked, gathering her close. She promptly covered her ears like a child.

"Oh, _no._ I know that expression. That expression says you're about to start spewing a bunch of _logical facts._" She twisted the words, making them sound like a disgusting habit. Derek couldn't help but laugh.

XX **Wedding Date set for December 12th. **XX**  
June 30th, Dress shopping.**

"That one is lovely," Angie, the wedding planner, said. Tori was at the dress store with Chloe and Aunt Lauren.

"It is, but do you like it, Chloe?" Tori demanded in her normal, powerhouse way. The skirt of the dress was full, glittering and gem-like. It had long, full sleeves, a deep V-neck and a plunging back. It was beautiful.

"Um...it feels too showy...For me." Chloe said honestly. Tori jumped up from her seat.

"Exactly like I said it'd be. Try on the one we picked out." Tori technically pointed it out, and Chloe picked it out, but she was to try on everyone that was picked, so it was pointless to say anything.

"Okay." Dress Number 5- Tori/Chloe's Pick

This dress had a long, slim skirt, like a gown with a soft, rounded bottom that barely brushed the floor. The top was sleeveless with a low but not alarmingly low neckline.

"That one is more you, Chloe." Tori said, eyes moving over Chloe's glowing face. "And you're in love with it." Aunt Lauren looked a little surprised that Tori knew Chloe that well, but it was to be expected after what they'd been through together.

"Yes." Chloe admitted, a smile breaking out over her face. Aunt Lauren got up, fussing over the fit and dress itself.

"It's like butter..." she murmured of the fabric.

"So you want that one?" The sales' woman asked. "We have a great pair of shoes to go with that." She said, dollar signs practically flaring up in her brown eyes.

"Show us, size six, now." Tori demanded, looking like the haughty model she was. "And Chloe? What color brides' maid's dresses?"

"Um..."

"Everyone knows the brides maids wear hideous dresses so the bride will look good, but if it's left up to you..." She rolled her eyes.

"H-hang on." Chloe went into the dressing room and called Alyssa. "I need you here."

"What? Chloe, are you alright?" Alyssa sounded alarmed. Simon could be heard in the back ground asking what was happening.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She said hurriedly. "I'm in a dress store and Tori wants brides maids dresses and I just need help."

"Oh." Alyssa blew out a relieved breath. "Sure! I'd love to help!" Her voice was muffled when she started, "Simon, can you watch-"

"Stop asking me." Simon replied, sounding sharp and slightly irritated. "Lainey's my daughter, too. Just tell me your'e going and that I should stay with our daughter. I'm not a damn babysitter paid by the hour." Chloe's brows rose.

"Okay." Alyssa's voice, still muffled, was small. When she got back on the phone, Chloe gave her directions and the store name.

Alyssa, Tori, Aunt Lauren, and Angie all agreed on ice blue dresses. The wedding would be in winter, of course, and they thought it would be perfect. Chloe liked them, too.

"Alyssa?" Chloe pulled her aside when they were leaving. "Tori wants to hire a little girl for flower girl but Lainey is six, so I was thinking..."

"Sure!" She said brightly. "She'd love it!"

"Thanks. Now we just need a ring bearer..." Alyssa's gray eyes brightened.

"There's a little boy from Lainey's class...I've known his mom since they were both born."

"Sure!" Chloe agreed, then hesitated. "I'd better check with Derek...but I'm sure he'll go with it."

"Great!" Alyssa gave Chloe a tight, sister's hug. "You're planner is really great." She winked, said goodbye, and left.

**July 4th- Family Cookout (These are fun! ^^) (Depending on the mood of the family, that is)...**

"So Tori and Simon are finally gonna see each other." Chloe murmured.

"Yep." Derek's hands tightened compulsively on the steering wheel.

"I think it's either going to go well or blow up in our faces, there's no in-between."

"Yep." He repeated, eyes sort of dazed but on the road.

At Kit's house, Rae, Angelo, Jacinda, and Maria (Angelo's aunt) were setting chairs outside. Tori and Mitch were on their way from the city. Simon, Alyssa, and Lainey were coming at six and Aunt Lauren and Peter were coming over with news, apparently. Kit was just pulling up with a bunch of food when Chloe and Derek arrived. They quickly ran to help. Angelo saw and joined them, waving Rae away.

"The brown bags need to stay in the car for now." Kit said, struggling under three cases of pop, while Derek carried four easily with some bags of hamburgers. Chloe offered to take some of them (she was only carrying chips and buns) but the guys vehemently refused. So what if Chloe had barely grown an inch since she was sixteen? They didn't have to treat her like a cripple!

In the kitchen, Derek took her chin and nipped her (puckered) bottom lip.

"Why are you pouting?" he asked, leaning in again. She moved away.

"I'm not pouting." She, well, pouted; she could deny it.

"Yes, you are." He frowned. "What's the matter?" Looking up at his concerned face, Chloe felt stupid and childish and relaxed her face.

"Nothing. I was being a baby. Let's help your dad." She slipped past him and helped Kit put raw hamburgers on a plate, raw hot-dogs on another.

"You know," he said softly, so Derek couldn't hear, "if I had a- if I had raised Tori, and gotten to be her father, I would've wanted to at least receive an invite to her wedding."

"He told me never to talk to him again." Chloe said flatly, trying not to let the hurt show. Her father hadn't even wanted to take time to legalize it- he just told Lauren to take her. She was sixteen and her father said she should find a new place to live.

"Chloe, not everyone can handle the fact that they're not quite the strongest beings here like they thought they were. You handled it well. By chance, Alyssa handled it well. Mitch handled it well, because his family raised him to believe that if anything can't be dis-proven, it could be possible." Kit explained, becoming perplexed. "He's very accepting."

"But he-"

"I know what he did Chloe." His eyes darkened. "I was there. But he deserves a second chance- everyone does. I'd be crushed if I could never see my boys- or now, even Tori or you- again." He said. "Just send him an invitation, Chloe."

"Alright." She whispered, carrying a plate outside. The grill was huge and complicated looking, but Kit used it more than the kitchen, so he could work it.

"Simon and Alyssa just pulled up." Chloe looked toward the drive way. Alyssa's big brother had walked her down the aisle. Her father hadn't spoke to her since she'd gotten pregnant with Lainey. But she'd sent him an invitation, if only to let him know that she was marrying the man she loved. That her beloved daughter had changed her name from Alaina Connaway to Alaina Bae. So maybe Chloe should try, too. The worst he could do was ignore it.

"Hey, Chloe, Derek...Dad." Simon said, smile turning strained. "Jacinda, Rae, Angelo. Who's this?" he asked, offering his hand to Maria.

"This is my tia, Maria." Angelo said, then lowered his voice. "Her English is shaky."

"He 'es lying." Maria said, pulling her curls back in a headband. "My Englese is fine, it jus' has texture. My accent geeves it texture; all deese people here, have no accent..." Her nose wrinkled as she tried to explain.

"Like, no foreign accent?" Alyssa asked. "Or like they've trained themselves to have no accent, to blend?" Maria clapped, gripping Alyssa's hand.

"Perfect, yes. Dey try to blend and loose texture. Rae 'as a lovely accent, you've one, too. We 'ill have to work on Simon's."

"Tia..." Angelo sighed, hand to his face. Simon and Chloe were fighting laughter-until Tori and Mitch pulled up. Simon stiffened. Maria took notice of Lainey, then, squealing and picking her up.

"Oh, my, those eyes_, niña_."

"Thank you." Lainey said with a perfect little smile. "Your eyes are like my daddy's." She smiled bigger. "Pretty."

" _Gracias,niña._ Now, let's find if Kit has anything for you to-" Lainey saw Kit and, like usual, ran right over, squealing a "Grandpa!" and hugging his legs. He grinned and picked her up.

Tori smiled tightly at everyone and Mitch promptly retreated to the grill, like Angelo and Kit had, sensing a conflict.

"Simon." She said tightly.

"Tori." Alyssa gave him a look at his cold tone.

"I think you should go inside to talk, guys." The siblings looked at her oddly. Derek, sitting in one of the deck chairs, pulled Chloe out of the line of fire, onto his lap.

"You should." Alyssa insisted. "For God's sake, you never got along, but you just found out yu're siblings, the least you could do is talk!" Her voice rose to a shriek near the end.

"Or we can just avoid it like a normal family does with unpleasant news." Simon joked, swallowing hard.

"Go." Alyssa said in such a tone that Simon and Tori both headed inside, and Lainey dropped the piece of candy she'd been sneaking. Chloe looked at Derek and stage-whispered: "I want to learn how to do that when _I_ grow up." He laughed and Alyssa glanced at them menacingly.

Peter and Lauren finally arrived when the food was done completely and everyone was getting a plate.

Dinner went by amusingly- Angelo made the fire flare up twice, much to Mitch's amusement- but smoothly. When it got dark, Kit brought the brown bags out of the car, allowing everyone to see the fireworks inside. Simon and Tori came out, not smiling, but not tight and uncomfortable either. Simon brightened at the fireworks. Lainey, previously raised by a single mother working at a waitress's wages, had never seen fireworks up close, so Simon grabbed a sparkler and told her to hold it, then lit it for her. Her glass blue eyes lit with amazement.

"See?" he looked at Alyssa. "I told you she'd like it."

"Yes, you're right. Like usual." She rolled her eyes. Lainey shook the sparkler, twisting it and making figures in the air, giggling with glee.

"Look, Daddy, look! Mommy!" Derek, Kit, Angelo, and Rae were setting up lines for fireworks, blowing them off in the back yard.

For the finale, Angelo raced to the end of a long line of huge fireworks, then crouching at the end and flicking his fingers and firing a small flame down the line of wicks. They shot off beautifully, filling the sky with colorful lights. Lainey covered her ears and watched in amazement, eyes wide with child-like wonder.

"Aunt Lauren, you never gave us your news." Chloe said when the last of the fireworks were done. Maria was on her knees playing with Lainey, Peter was drinking a beer with Kit and Simon. Chloe and Rae were sipping at strawberry wine (**can anyone tell? XD)**, but Angelo and Derek remained sober to drive home. Tori was pretty much passed out in the car while Mitch was explaining and excusing to the family. Lauren hadn't touched one thing except the food.

"I..." she hesitated, then blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

_"What?_" Everyone gasped, stunned. Peter looked unsurprised and very pleased.

"I'm pregnant." She said, beaming. It took a moment, but everyone eventually got motivated and cheered and congratulated them. Chloe tried not to think too hard on the physics of it (0,0) and smiled.

"How far along?"

"A month or two." Lauren laughed, smiling.

Alyssa, Simon, Lainey, and Tori and Mitch stayed the night at Kit's house. Lauren and Peter went home first, then Rae, Angelo, and Maria. Chloe and Derek went home last, after helping Kit clean up some.

"That's so weird." Chloe blurted when they were on the road finally.

"What is?" Derek asked, glancing at her.

"Aunt Lauren and Uncle Peter having a baby."

"Oh, yeah." He agreed, nodding. "But they're happy, so it's not really..." He shrugged.

"So." Chloe repeated, shifting to look at him. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Derek said with a grin. "The fireworks were fun. I just wish Angelo would watch where he aimed those damn bottle-rockets." He muttered, plucking at a hole in his shirt.

"That was-" She cut off at his sharp look, but a few laughs spilled through. "That was totally inappropriate of him and he should have been more careful."

"Uh-huh." He rolled his eyes.

**July 15th: Cake 0.0**

"She's bringing them all _here?_" Derek asked as Chloe got dressed in her closet.

"Yes. Angie will be here too. The shape and design is picked out, it's the type of flavor and icing that we need."

"And I definitely have to be here?" She leaned back out of her closet to give him a look that he knew she'd learned from him. "Just checking."

"It's fine. After this, you don't have to help any more." She said icily. Derek winced and went into her closet behind her, pulling her back against his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that, Chloe. It just...annoys me when strangers come here...and stuff." She leaned back and looked up at him. He read it in her eyes- she was finally understanding the werewolf part of him.

"Well the cake lady is the only one that's going to be here." She said softly. "Everything else will be at the stores."

"Alright," he said, kissing her, then letting her finish getting dressed.

The cake lady and Angie had worked together on several other occasions. Derek and Chloe decided on white frosting with marble cake, pretty much standard wedding cake.

"So after the cake..." Angie looked at her checklist after the cake lady left. "Dress...tux...cake...flowers...Are you up to picking flowers today?"

"Tulips." Derek said from the kitchen. "Tulips are Chloe's favorite." Angie looked at Chloe for confirmation and she nodded.

"Okay, tulips for decoration. What about the bouquet?"

"White and purple calla lilies."

"Okay." She checked that off. "The decorations have been picked, music handled...Location." She looked between Derek and Chloe. "You guys want to pick location today? I have several spots that are open that we can look at." Chloe looked over at Derek, who shrugged and nodded. Angie put her phone to her ear, talking rapidly to multiple people, it sounded like, before slapping it shut.

"Tomorrow we can look at some places. They're busy today, not open."

"Okay." Chloe said, then, "What's after that? What's _left_?"

"Location, invitations, hair, honeymoon tickets..." she was moving through her list.

"Is that all?"

"No." Angie laughed, "But I won't overwhelm you yet."

**Location**

"I don't like-" Chloe stopped. _So many ghosts..._she thought, shuddering in fear, pity, and vague disgust. Derek glanced at her, then back to Angie.

"We're thinking...less enclosed. Churches make me uneasy." He said quickly, covering for Chloe. She squeezed his hand gratefully.

"If the wedding's in winter, we have to be indoors, but it doesn't have to be a church." Angie said, opening her cell phone and dialing at the speed of light.

"We'll wait outside." Derek said, causing her to flutter her fingers at them absently.

When Angie came out, she was beaming. Chloe had been sitting on Derek's lap, talking about his almost finished museum- or Naomi and Karen's.

"Good news. Across from a banquet hall is this beautiful building with a glass roof and huge windows. The after party can be moved to the banquet hall." She showed them a picture on her phone. Chloe gasped aloud.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly; Derek nodded.

"Alright, let's go check it out."

**August 15th, Invitations**

"Not a big wedding..." Chloe was murmuring to herself. Derek peered over her shoulder to see that she was making a list.

[Tori-Mitch-his family= 2. Simon-Alyssa-Jarron (her brother)= 2. Rae-Angelo-Maria-His grandparents= 3. Peter's parents- His sisters= 4. Peter-Lauren= 1. Amy-Her husband= 1. Bradley-his family= 1.] After that was another list, a list of fifteen people that were more acquaintance than friends. But on the order form, Derek saw thirty, instead of twenty nine.

"Anyone you'd like to add?" Chloe asked. Her hair was up, strawberry blonde bangs falling into her eyes. She blew them off.

"That's pretty much everyone." He peered closer. "But it looks like you ordered extra." She turned to look at him with a stiff face.

"Just in case."

The invites went out a week later. Chloe sent one to her father without telling Derek. So far, everyone but her father had confirmed that they were coming. Then, coming home from the set on a Wednesday, Chloe checked the mail. She flipped through the bills, advertisements, and general junk. And dropped everything but the thick white envelope, stamped _Return to Sender_. She shoved away, got in her car, and drove straight to Kit's.

She called crying, so he was outside waiting for her. She jumped out of her car, tears streaking her face, and hugged him around the waist. She let out a sob, and Kit nudged her inside the house gently.

"He d-didn't even ig-ignore it-he s-sent it b-back!" She blubbered, clinging to him as he lowered her to sit on the couch.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Calm down." He shushed, rocking her.

"H-how? I d-don't h-have a brother to walk me d-down the aisle-I have P-Peter, who I b-barely know!" She held him tighter. He was Derek's dad, but he'd been like a dad to Chloe, too, especially when she desperately needed one. "Kit?"

"Are you okay, Chloe?" he sat her back, examining her face. "I'm so sorry for- I just thought he'd ignore it." He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"It's alright." She lowered her lids, trying to fight back more tears. "Can you..."

"What?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright." She lowered her lids. "I don't want to ask Peter to walk me down the aisle."

"Understandable." Kit agreed.

"But..." she blurted, "You've acted like a father to me and I was wondering if you'd walk me down. Please?" She added a little sniffle at the end, wiping her wet eyes. Kit hesitated for only a moment; then he smiled.

"Sure." He stood up, then, and said, "Now, let's have some ice cream and let Derek know where you are." Chloe nodded, standing up.

Derek waited anxiously for Chloe to return home. Dad didn't tell him what was going on, just that she was very upset and that he should be very "gentle" (Dad's word) when asking what was wrong.

_Gentle?_ Derek thought in frustration. _I want to know what's wrong, not be gentle._ He let out a growl, knowing it'd be a while (a long while) before she got home. He hated Changing without Chloe, but he needed to stretch, to run. So he left his clothes on the back porch, and just ran through the back yard into the woods behind their house.

He heard her pull up and quickly Changed back, then started getting dressed. He went inside, took one look at her face, and simply pulled her into his arms. She didn't have to tell him what was wrong; call it a sixth sense, call it six years together, but this had "jerk Daddy" written all over it. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her and kissed her and smoothed her hair. He backed onto the couch, then curled her into his lap like he did the first time a dad issue came up with Chloe.

At this point, Derek had only seen the man that paid no attention to his daughter, the man who told her to leave when he found out Chloe's biggest soft spot, the man who had apparently done something _else_ to hurt her. At this point, Derek hated him for doing _this_ to her.

"Chloe?" Her breathing was even and slow. Derek took her upstairs and draped her over her side of the bed; then he pulled her back against him and softly promised, "I won't let him do this to you ever again."

**December 12th. The Service: 10 minutes.  
****  
**"Hold still." The make up stylist said. She was under strict orders not to put too much on.

"I'm-"

"Trying,, so quit snapping at her." Tori ordered sharply, adjusting her dress. The stylist gently wiped lip gloss on Chloe's lips; she held as still as possible.

"Ten minutes." Rae said, stepping into the room. "Oh, Chloe, you look beautiful."

The dress was much the same as the day at the store, except Chloe was wearing elbow length gloves that only covered the tops of her hands in a "V". Her shoes were Cinderella-esque, crystal like.

"Thank you." She whispered, touching her hair. It was pulled back, curly, probably in an effort to make her look her age. Aunt Lauren came in, snapping pictures.

"Peter has the video camera. I think Derek's going to burst into tears if you take any longer."

"What? Why?" Chloe asked, earning a sharp look from Lauren.

"He's nervous, honey."

_It's time._ Rae's words echoed alarmingly in Chloe's head as she was handed her bouquet and ushered toward Kit, who gave her a quick squeeze and took a breath.

"You ready?"

"Not at all." She took a deep breath now. "I- need Tori." Tori swept up and held Chloe's shoulders with her sharply manicured nails.

"If you have any second thoughts, cold feet, or any thing, I'll scream or something. Just give me a sign and I'll help, okay?"

"Thanks, but I don't- I'm not scared of committing to Derek. I-"

"Anyway-go!"

Chloe had to ignore the crowd. She focused on Derek's face, more angular and adult than when they met. His green eyes lit up, face brightening when she came out behind Lainey. The minister smiled as Kit walked her to Derek, after which he moved to Derek's other side- beside Simon.

"Please, be seated." Chloe looked at Derek, who was gazing at her intensely, eyes glowing possessively, happily. She knew the man with the bible was talking, but she couldn't really hear what he was saying- the glow of Derek's eyes was distracting her. "Do you Derek Souza take Chloe Saunders to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Those two little words took Chloe's breath away, and when the question was repeated toward her, she had to swallow a moment, a moment that made Derek's eyes widen.

"I do." She said clearly, loudly- not a stutter in sight.

"Do you promise to love and cherish each other, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto each other, for as long as you both shall live?"

Together, they said, "We do."

"Do you together promise, in the presence of your friends and family, that you will at all times and in all circumstances conduct yourself toward on each other as becomes husband and wife?"

Chloe saw a flicker of her mother, standing with a young man who could only be her twin brother, Ben. Liz was there, too, clearer than them.

"We do." Derek had specifically asked for the parts where they say things together- they were, in fact, equals, after all.

Chloe smiled at her mother and uncle and friend as Derek slid the ring on her finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He'd also asked for that- she thought it was cute, the "your", the possessive little quirk he had sometimes. Derek leaned forward, gently titled Chloe's face up, and kissed her. She sighed, shivering and the rightness of it all, touching his jaw like she liked to do.

"Chloe?" The voice made Derek and Chloe jump apart automatically. Everyone turned to the door. "Am I- late?" Chloe inhaled sharply. Derek stiffened. Lauren glowered, and Chloe was pretty sure she growled.

"Dad?" Chloe's voice was trembling. "I-I-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, completely unaware of the guests staring. "I only- I just- I was only told today. My address is changed. I-" Kit went over to him, ever kind and sympathizing.

"Understandable, Mr. Saunders. The service is over, but the reception..."

After they cut the cake, ate, and danced, Chloe couldn't avoid her father any more, so she brought Derek, too.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." He said immediately. "I didn't understand, I didn't want to."

"It's fine." She said stiffly.

"I moved- down town, the invitation got sent to my old address." He took notice of Derek and frowned, then held his hand out. "I'm Stephen Saunders."

"Derek Souza." He didn't say "nice to meet you", though he shook hands with the man out of habit. Dad (as Chloe couldn't help thinking of him) sized Derek up (standing at 6'6).

"What do you do for a living?"

"Derek's an architect. He built our house." Chloe said proudly.

Chloe and Derek left to a hotel at midnight. Chloe held her breath, pressing her fingers to her leg, biting her lip. Everyone knew what happened after weddings but before the honeymoon. She was nervous. As far as she knew, Derek was as much as a virgin as she was. He seemed nervous, too, tapping his thighs, looking out the window, swallowing convulsively.

Derek didn't carry her (probably knowing it'd just embarrass her), but promised (or threatened) to carry her over the threshold of their home- after their honeymoon. Chloe went to the bathroom with the bag that Tori had packed for her. She was hunting for PJ's...and found a thin, supple white night gown. Chloe rolled her eyes and took her dress off, carefully hanging it and slipped the little dress on. The image of Derek carefully sliding the thin silk garter down her thigh and leg with his teeth made her blush.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice was hushed and thick, and Chloe wondered why. She opened the door a sliver, and saw Derek pacing around. The lights were low.

"Derek?" He jumped half a foot in the air and turned. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"Laugh?" he rasped, then cleared his throat. "Why would I laugh?"

"Tori's choice..." she murmured, then came out of the bathroom. She lifted her eyes to his slowly and saw his breath was caught. "_Please_ don't laugh." Her arms wrapped around her stomach nervously. Derek dumbly shook his head, eyes huge.

"I won't." He gently tugged on her arm and pulled her closer. "So...um..."

"Yes?" He grinned suddenly- it still looked shaky though- and kissed her. She kissed him back, finally allowing realization to set in: she was _married_. To Derek. Her fingers flicked open the tux shirt, letting it drop to the floor. His lips traveled carefully to her neck, nipping gently without breaking skin. His hands skimmed down her shoulders to her hips, always gentle.

They backed together, to the bed, Chloe's hands wrapping in his hair to pull him closer. Her knees bent when they hit the edge of the bed and they fell back; Derek held his weight off of her, muscles flexing with the effort. Chloe shuddered at the feel of him so close, breath coming in harsh gasps. Derek pressed his nose to her throat, inhaling deeply. Then he pressed his lips to her pulse, stroking a hand down her side.

"Your heart is pounding..." he breathed, still inhaling her scent. _I never took that birth control pill._ Chloe realized suddenly, heart thumping again. She'd been a little scared to take it- and then it was so busy that she had forgotten about it. She'd never taken it- she tried to avoid taking medication at all.

And then, her gown was getting slipped off gently, sliding over her skin like water. She fumbled a little when her fingers found his waistband, and his breathing hitched when she undid them. They hit the floor with her night gown- leaving her wondering what the point of putting it on was. Derek leaned back so he could look at her, eyes bright and wide, color riding high on his cheek bones. Then he pressed a kiss, just one light kiss, to the skin above her heart. Then he rolled off the bed, reached into a bag, turned half way to the side, but Chloe watched through half-mast eyes as he put the condom on.

"I love you." Chloe whispered when he rejoined her on the bed.

"I love you...Mrs. Souza." He grinned, then the expression faltered. "You're beautiful." She blushed, remembering quite suddenly that she wasn't wearing anything.

"T-thanks." She whispered, shifting to cover herself automatically. Derek caught her wrist.

"No- don't." She looked at him through her half-closed lids and pulled him down to join her, their mouths meeting easily, bodies fitting together perfectly.

_**Next Morning...**_

Chloe stretched her muscles, feeling sore in a pleasant way. _From what...?_ she thought confusedly. _What woke me up?_ Then she felt it, a thumb gently stroking her belly in a lazy, sleepy fashion. Derek was breathing deeply against the back of her neck, his other arm wrapped tightly- protectively- around her. She was calm again, smiling as she recalled the night's events. _Wolves have _great _stamina_, she thought, grinning. Then her eyes focused on the clock, causing her to rear up, startling Derek awake.

"What?" he asked in alarm, pulling her against him protectively.

"Our flight. We're going to miss it." She jumped up, quickly packing things, and then heading for the shower.

For their honeymoon, they were first going to Venice, then Paris, then Tokyo (Derek had plans for them, he said). Chloe absolutely could not wait.

**Hope you liked! I know it wasn't...in depth, but I feel like a pervert if I get too descriptive, if you get my drift. Next chapter is getting typed as you read. XD**


	6. Technically, Chapter 5

**"aj no login name"**- **It's rated M for later chapters, swearing, violence, whatever. Also- it's too bad that the chapters are too long and confusing for you, but I hate short chapters as a **_**reader **_**and I thought other people might feel the same**_**.**_

**And I thought they were pretty clear. But I'm ****sorry**** they confused you. No constructive crit, just telling me it shouldn't be rated M because, what? I didn't detail how they had sex? Excuse me, but in my opinion, unneeded details are raunchy and there's a point in the story where they may be there, but may not. I'm not going to apologize; it's how I write. If you don't like it, then don't read my fanfics.**

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews, here you go. 

**Chapter Five, Part One—Two Years Later/ August 6****th**

"Chloe?" Derek pulled up outside a building Chloe was using as a warehouse in the movie she was working on currently.

She was sitting on the curb with Amy, her long time, very faithful assistant, her head down.

"Is she okay?" he asked, concern making his voice snap.

Amy, acquainted with Derek, ignored his tone. "She's really nauseous and she threw up once." She informed, grimacing.

Chloe was curled in a ball, not looking at all her age, which was 23. She looked much younger, much smaller and fragile. Derek quickly bent next to her, sniffing.

"You have a fever..." he muttered. "Amy, would you drive her car home later? I'll pay for a cab for you."

"I can drive her car home, but I can have Rich come pick me up. No cab needed. Feel better, Chloe." She gave her a hug and went inside to tell the rest of the cast/crew.

Derek picked Chloe up and carried her to his car.

"I'm dizzy..." she moaned.

"Well, I'm taking you home." He said, buckling her in.

She looked at him, and he read realization in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head as he started the car.

"Nothing." She mumbled, snuggling down into the seat. "Take me home, please."

Chloe was late—she didn't pay it any mind (she didn't have the time to) until she started getting sick. She knew what it was, she just didn't want to admit it.

For the past two years, life had been almost normal. Derek finished the museum. Got a law firm, finished that. Dad was in her life more, now, struggling to gain respect with a resistant Derek. Chloe wrote and directed two movies, both blockbusters, both horror movies. She directed two more book adaptions in that span, too, and attended all four premiers. Nearly two months (or two and a half months?) ago...after a premier, there were drinks involved, dancing, and no protection was even thought of.

Of course, after a trip to the doctor the first year of their marriage, Chloe had discovered she was highly allergic to a key ingredient in most safe birth controls, and Derek didn't mind using condoms. It still bothered her, but she didn't complain, and neither did he.

Maybe she was wrong, but...

"Chloe?" Derek whispered, "We're home." He lifted her up and carried her to the couch, then disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned with soup. "I have to go back to work, but call me if you need anything." He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"You, too." She mumbled, then waited for him to leave to set the soup on the table, untouched, and get her cell phone out. "Alyssa? Are you...busy?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. I-I just n-need someone to talk to."

"Ri-ight." She said, then sighed. "I'm coming over." She hung up on Chloe's protests.

Chloe leaned back, eyes closed tightly. Things were about to change. A lot. Twenty-three? Was she mature enough for that?

When Alyssa got there, Chloe sat her on the loveseat and started pacing silently. Finally, she sat on the couch, curled up.

"What did you do when you...suspected you were pregnant?"

"_What_?"

Chloe told Alyssa about her suspicions...and her fear.

"Oh." Alyssa said slowly. "Okay. We're going to a private clinic, for a test."

"But—"

"Chloe." Alyssa gave her a level look. "Do you _want_ to find out for sure or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go." She took her hand and pulled her to the car.

The private clinic was empty save for an older woman, clearly there for a quick Botox before lunch. Alyssa sat Chloe in a chair, then went up to the reception desk, murmuring. She came back with a clipboard and a pen wrapped in a big yellow flower.

Chloe's stomach turned, reminded of Lyle House so abruptly tears filled her eyes.

"Okay, here." Alyssa said briskly, ignoring the tears. "Fill it out and when you're done, I"ll take it back up there." She handed over the questionnaire. Then she squeezed Chloe's shoulder gently.

When the woman left, and Chloe was done, she got really bored, really quickly. Her attention span used to be longer than that, but for some reason, the nausea had left, leaving a strange amount of energy in its place. Anxiety built, in both Chloe and Alyssa. She tried to be upbeat for Chloe's sake, though it had to be hard. She didn't know whether Chloe was excited or upset about the possibility of a baby...or if she _should_ get Chloe excited before they knew for sure.

"Mrs. Souza?"

"Yes?"

"We're ready for you now."

They had a few more questions ("Will you be with us after today?" "Shall we add you to Mrs. Bae's party?") and then Chloe took "the test". She was sweaty now, tapping her fingers. At one point she got so anxious she got sick, running to the sink and hacking until she was done. She rinsed it out and sat, bouncing, on the bed again.

Finally, a knock, then, "Mrs. Souza?" A young doctor entered the room with a fresh file folder under her arm. "Hi. I'm Dr. Felicia Burke."

"Hi," Chloe mumbled, queasy again.

"I just got your test results, and you are in fact, pregnant. Congratulations." She said hesitantly.

Chloe's breath got heavy and she put her head down between her knees quickly. "Oh my God. Oh, my God." She gasped. "Oh God."

"As you know," Dr. Burke said hurriedly, "you have other options, but we need some questions answered first." At Chloe's nod, she continued. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes—my husband, Derek Souza."

Dr. Burke noted this. "Okay. Do you plan to keep the child?"

_Oh, God,_ she thought. _The baby's going to be a necromancer or a werewolf or_ both_, how can I give it up for adoption? How _could_ I?_

When Chloe's answer was too slow, Dr. Burke leaned forward. "Mrs. Souza?"

"Y-yes? Yes, I plan to keep the...baby."

"Okay, then you should come here for monthly check-ups..." She paused. "We do have more rooms, and the equipment, but most mothers go to a hospital to give birth."

"I'd like to...here." Chloe managed like a broken robot.

"This is your first child, Mrs. Souza?" Chloe nodded. "And your husband doesn't know yet?" Dr. Burke guessed, earning another nod. "Then I suggest you go home, rest, and tell him as soon as possible."

"B-b-but—"

"And as gently as possible. Any questions or concerns, you can call these numbers anytime." She handed her a card. "My home number is on there, too, if there is an emergency."

"Okay." Chloe whispered, eyes on her hands. A _baby_?

Aunt Lauren had had her baby in May, two years ago, naming him Kevin Peter Neilly. He was adorable, now two and a half years old, with blond hair and steel gray eyes. A baby.

_Oh, God._

Kevin was sweet, but Chloe couldn't fathom having a baby herself. Ever. A _baby_.

She was still in shock, thinking the same things, when she got home. Derek was there. He'd probably read her _Alyssa's taking me to the clinic_ note.

"So, can I tell Simon?" Alyssa asked, excited.

"Yes, but not Kit, not Aunt Lauren, not Uncle Peter, not even Kevvy or Rae or Tori or Mitch or—"

"I got it, no one outside my house, I got it. Though Tori deserves to know she's going to be an aunt again."

"I'll tell them, but Derek first."

"Ah. Right." Alyssa hugged her tight. "Good luck."

Derek met Chloe at the door, asking if she was alright, if she knew what she had, which doctor she went to, etc.

"Derek, I need you to sit down." She said softly. "I did go to the doctor, to a private clinic..."

"Okay..." He said, sitting down slowly, as if only doing so to humor her.

She wrung her hands, taking deep breaths.

"Chloe?" his voice was getting anxious, he was leaning forward.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted in the same fashion Aunt Lauren had, yet with different inflection, like she was scared.

Derek's face went blank as quickly as a TV being unplugged. Chloe flinched.

"What?" he asked in a tone as blank as his face.

"I am...pregnant." It was hard to say the first time, but it was getting a little easier.

Derek blinked once. "P-pregnant?" he repeated, shock coloring his voice.

"Yes," Chloe replied softly.

She didn't know what to expect. She'd seen tons of movies about teen mothers, unwed mothers, _wed_ mothers, but she couldn't predict how Derek would react, because there was no one else like him.

"H-h—wait, never—I mean, I _know_ how, b-ut m-my—" he stopped, blinking hard.

Stuttering uncharacteristically? That, Chloe could handle.

"The premier," she murmured. "The _Infinity_ premier?"

He blinked one more time, then sat up a little straighter. "Oh, yeah." He mumbled.

Chloe took a few shaky sounding breaths, her eyes filling a little at the silence. "S-so? W-w-what do we d-do?"

He looked up sharply and she flinched again. "Chloe?" he sounded hurt. "Why are you—scared of me?"

"I'm not." She whispered, then, stronger, "I'm not."

"Why do you keep flinching?" His eyes hardened. "Are you hurt? Is something—"

"I'm fine." She curled her legs up to her chest. "I'm not sure—I don't understand how you're taking it."

"Taking it?" he repeated, his voice vaguely stiff.

Chloe stood up quickly, arms hanging rigidly by her sides, fists clenched. "Fine, deny it! I don't care! I'm keeping _my_ baby, but you can do whatever _you_ want!" She screamed, then choked back a sob. She tried to run away—maybe upstairs—but Derek caught her.

"I'm not _denying anything!_" He snapped, voice tight, but grip gentle. "I was—I was shocked, okay? I didn't know what to say!"

"So what do you have to say _now?_" She spun to face him, tears on her face.

He released her wrist and stepped back, eyes stricken at the sight of them. He put his hands on his face. "God, Chloe." He said quietly. "What if it's a werewolf?"

"So? You are!" She snapped.

"But you—"

"_You_ don't know, Derek." She said very softly. "And it's up to _both_ of us." Her arms wound around her stomach protectively.

Derek's eyes grew very distant, very wide. "I'm gonna be a father." He gasped, stumbling back into the chair.

Chloe didn't move, not sure what this meant.

"Yes...if you're not..."

"Don't you dare say "if you're not leaving"..." He growled. "I would _never_ leave you, Chloe." He whispered. "I love you and I—" he choked, then tried again, "I can do this."

"Can you?"

"I think." He whispered, then lifted his eyes to hers, a slow smile turning his lips up. "A baby."

"Yeah." She whispered.

He swung her up into a gentle hug, dropping kisses all over her face. She was still confused, a bit. He'd gone from confusion, shock, denial, to...joy? She managed to kiss him back when his lips found hers.

"So you're happy?"

"Yes." He kissed her again, and again. "I'm very happy, I'm excited, I'm scared as hell."

"Me too." Chloe whispered, squeezing him closer, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm scared, too."

"We have to call Dad. And—"

"Not my dad, not yet!" She gasped.

**November 6****th****, 4 months**

Derek ran a hand down his face, trying to wake himself up. Angelo told him he didn't have to come in today, but...well, he wanted to. Not that he wanted to leave Chloe alone—but she wouldn't be alone.

Tori was over, and so was Alyssa, both hovering over Chloe, who had kept Derek up all night. "It's too hot—– it's too cold!" Every five minutes it was one or the other.

"Really...it's okay. Everything's under control here. Stay with Chloe."

"Fine," he huffed, hanging up.

"Derek?" Chloe called.

He raced up the stairs, then pulled up short to find her in the hallway.

"Yes, babe?" he asked in an oh-so-patient voice. 

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Can you get me..." she flushed, which made Derek curious about what she wanted. "Would you mind going to the store and getting me some...meat?"

"Meat?"

Her face flushed darker red. "I just have a taste for, like, steak, or hamburger or something." She glanced at him. "And some milk."

"You're supposed to drink a lot of milk, anyway." He said, then frowned. "Don't we have milk in the fridge?"

"It's empty." She snapped, temper flaring like it always did these days—randomly and usually about nothing.

"Alright, alright, I'll get us some milk." Derek said, biting his own temper back as he held his hands up in surrender.

"And some papaya juice..." Chloe added, her face still red, though he couldn't tell if it was temper or embarrassment. "Thank you, honey." She put her hand on her slowly growing stomach, which meant, of course, that Derek's own irritation melted on the spot.

After Derek left for the store, the phone rang shrilly. Alyssa answered it, then quickly handed it to Tori, who passed it to Chloe after a curious listen.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? OhmyGod, Chloe!" Rae blubbered. "Chloe, how am I supposed to tell Angelo? How? I can't believe—"

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, alarmed.

"Well, a few weeks ago..." And Rae went on to tell Chloe about how she for got to take "the pill" and he didn't wear a "rain coat" and, well, the doctor confirmed (along with six at-home tests) that she was, well, pregnant.

"Congratulations. Angelo loves kids!" Chloe said encouragingly, absently stroking her stomach.

"So I should call him? Bring him home to find out, hey, you're a dad!" Rae's voice sounded hysterical.

"No." Chloe said softly. "Let him work, then tell him when he gets home."

"Okay," Rae whispered, then mumbled something about calling her mother.

Tori and Alyssa stayed until Derek got back from the store, looking slightly harassed.

"I had some trouble with the papaya juice, but I got it—" he cut off as Chloe hugged him tightly. He pressed closer, slightly disoriented by the perfectly round, small stomach between them. Chloe was usually tiny. She still was, of course, just...the baby made a difference.

"You're annoyed with me already." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby. It's okay." He rubbed her back, then headed for the kitchen with Chloe in tow.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet and she hopped onto a stool at the island.

Derek put the grocery bags on the counter and looked at Chloe. He smiled gently. "I'll cook. Want a cup of papaya and milk?"

"Sure. Thank you." She smiled back.

After they ate, they lay together on the couch, Derek stroking his fingers over her belly, watching the TV blankly.

"Rae's pregnant." Chloe blurted.

"What?" Derek said, stiffening in surprise.

"She's telling Angelo tonight."

"Great." It sounded like he rolled his eyes. "Another pregnant psycho around here." He said, almost too low for her to hear.

"_What?_"

"What?"

"'Pregnant psycho'?" she quoted.

He sat up. "You _heard me_?"

"Barely." She sat up, too, glaring at him.

He took her face, checking her eyes, sniffing her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I don't understand..." he mumbled, putting his nose to her neck and breathing deeply.

"What? _What_?" She gave him a shove and he jerked back. They stared at each other in shock.

"_Ow_," he said, surprised, rubbing his chest.

"S-sorry." She looked at her hands. They looked like her normal hands—small, slightly pale. How had she managed that? You don't move Derek unless he lets you move him, and he hadn't been expecting that push. "Derek?" her voice sounded terribly lost.

"Stay right here, Chloe, okay? Don't—do not move." He bolted up the stairs and into a guest room, dialing the phone.

"Simon? Why do you have Dad's phone?" he asked, and Chloe knew she shouldn't have been able to hear him. The door was closed. He was upstairs. She could rarely hear him from the kitchen to the living room any other time. "Never mind, just give him the phone." A pause. "It's about Chloe."

"_What? Is she alright?_" Simon's voice was just loud enough for Chloe to catch it. Unnaturally.

"She's...okay. Simon, just put Dad on the phone." A few seconds passed. "Dad?" Derek's voice squeaked a little. "I need your help. Is there some sort of, like, supernatural clinic?" Kit answered something immediately. "Oh. That's the one she already goes to. Yeah." Chloe blinked. "Can you come over, Dad?" he whispered.

After that, a thanks, and a goodbye, Derek came back downstairs, offering a tight smile.

"Dad's coming over to take us to the clinic." He'd want to know that she'd heard, but with the last reaction...she wasn't exactly jumping to say so.

"I-I heard." She closed her eyes reflexively, waiting. When he was quiet except for slightly heavy breathing, she opened her eyes again.

Then he sat at her side and pulled her against his chest, kissing her hair, then resting his chin on her head. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked. "This is...strange. But it's not dangerous, is it?"

"I don't think so..." he said, swallowing.

"Then what's going on?" she asked softly. "What did you smell on me?"

"Me..." he said quietly.

"What?" she sat back and looked at his reddened face.

"Whenever we have sex, I can usually smell myself in your skin." He muttered. "Except we haven't slept together since we found out."

"In my skin?"

His face reddened more. "Besides the point..." he muttered.

"So- you- I smell like you...but it's not-I'm not supposed to." She frowned in confusion.

"Something like that..."

When Kit got there, he greeted Chloe with a hug and ushered her and Derek outside to his car.

"Okay, first of all, the clinic that you went to, Chloe? It's run by supernaturals. They only let humans in during the day, to pay bills. Everyone there is a type of supernatural."

"O-oh," Chloe said, "but why...?"

"Your hearing is stronger- so is your...strength," Derek pointed out.

"So what?" she asked. "I'm _pregnant,_ that's what _happens_."

"Then there's your scent..." Derek added.

"Her scent...?"

"I didn't notice before, because I was sort of used to our scents mixing..." Derek's face went red. "But she has my scent in her skin."

"Ah..." Kit paused, considering, then said, "Could it be the baby?"

Chloe and Derek looked at each other. Heightened hearing, strength? From the baby? So it was a werewolf?

Dr. Burke was a witch and was at the clinic seeing to a half-demon when they got there.

"I'll be right-" she paused, looking at Derek. "Are you a-a-?"

"Yes." He said in a blank tone.

Then her eyes found Chloe. "Mrs. Souza? Is something the matter? I'm afraid the clinic's closed to-"

"I'm a necromancer." She blurted.

Dr. Burke straightened, face brightening. "Oh, well, then, have a seat. Who-?"

"My husband," she pointed to Derek, then Kit, "and father-in-law."

The doctor's eyes grew enormously large and she looked at Derek again with fresh eyes. "I didn't know werewolves...married." She murmured.

"Well he did." Chloe snapped.

Dr. Burke looked at her in surprise.

"Therein lies our problem." Kit said politely, mostly because he hadn't heard the comment.

"I-I see. Alright, have a seat please. I"ll be right with you."

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Burke was doing an exam. She proposed they call a werewolf expert, a hybrid named Jack Rolands. (**Jack is difficult to explain, but I will at the bottom in my A/N.)**

"I don't think-" Chloe started.

"Do it." Derek said, interrupting her.

She shot him a look and growled softly. Then she jumped, blinking in surprise.

"There doesn't seem to be any physical problems..." Dr. Burke murmured. "In a few months, we can do a test and see if the child is a werewolf- when we check the gender."

"I- But I don't want to know." She said, sitting up and leaning forward. "I wanted-" she paused when Derek wasn't jumping to agree with her and glanced at him. "I thought we agreed that we didn't want to know the gender or anything until-"

"Chloe, this could be very important." Dr. Burke said softly. "We need to know if there's going to be a problem."

"It's not a problem!" Chloe snapped. "And so _what _if it **is**?"

Derek, Kit, and Dr. Burke looked at each other.

Chloe's eyes got huge, watery, and _p__issed. _She jumped up and took off at a quick waddle. The nurse at the front desk tried to stop her, but Chloe just gave her a rough shove, walking outside and powering down the sidewalk.

After a few minutes, the tears stopped and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could- barely- hear a light panting in the shadows, out of her sight. She heard the light clicking of claws and her breathing picked up.

Derek said never to run from a werewolf- or a vampire- because as predators, it was a natural reaction to chase, to hunt. So her walk only increased a little, but she heard the disturbance of the air, and she ducked, moving out of the way with her arms over her stomach.

A huge gray wolf with dark eyes growled at her escape. A scream built in her lungs but it didn't matter, because a large black wolf came from nowhere, sparing no time as it latched its teeth around the gray wolf's throat.

Hair raising snarls emitted from the wolves. The gray one sounded almost joking, laughing madly. Derek's were easy to recognize in the fury and rage that could be heard even to human—almost human ears. He growled loudly and twisted his head sharply, causing blood to start spurting.

Arms grabbed Chloe from behind and she did scream this time, but it was only Kit.

"Derek, let him go," he said, but Derek was too enraged to stop.

The other wolf had moved in time, and Derek hadn't ripped his throat out.

"Oh, my God." Dr. Burke gasped, hand flying to her throat.

A young blond man stood beside her, eyes large. "Felicia, this is not something we should get involved in." He murmured. "He's protecting his mate and his pup, there's no way we could get between them without getting maimed."

Chloe frowned. _Mate? Pup?_ Derek was not a wolf! He just got a little furry sometimes. She spun on the man.

"You listen here, _Jack Rolands,_ you-"

He smiled. _**Smiled! **_"Glowing mother-to-be, I see." He said. "He's angry enough to hold his own. Kit tells me you don't react this way to the words "Alpha" or "Change". I'm using 'wolf terms."

She snorted and glanced over to where, on the side walk, there were only blood smears and streaked paw prints. Derek was gone, as was the other wolf, but she heard him pulling clothes on a little ways' away, then running over and pulling Chloe to him.

"Oh, God, baby, I'm sorry. We never meant anything like you were thinking. Don't ever run off like that again, please." He whispered.

"Okay," she said warily.

He held her like that all the way to the clinic and into their room. She sat on the bed.

"Okay," Jack said pleasantly. "What is the problem?"

"The problem," Derek said tightly, "is that she smells like me."

Jack laughed, holding his hands up. "Hey, if you still do that while she's-"

"No!" Derek glared, then noticed his father staring. "We are not having sex, Jesus Christ!" he snarled. "That's why I was worried. Plus, she's got better hearing lately, and look." He lifted his shirt to show the two faint bruises on his chest, in the vague shape of two small hands.

"_I _did that? I'm sorry- I didn't even _push_ you that hard!"

"Maybe _you_ didn't notice," Derek muttered.

"I heard that," she snapped.

"Figured you did, hon." He sighed, then looked at Jack. "Does this mean the baby's a...werewolf?"

The man shooed Kit and Dr. Burke out of the room, then sat in a chair across from them.

"Does it?"

"You tell me."

Derek frowned. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering him, Jack swung his violet eyes to Chloe.

"Chloe, what do you feel? Hmm? Tell me, is there a werewolf inside you?" he asked.

Her hand flew to her stomach automatically. "M-my baby's inside of me." She said, confused.

"Uh-_huh__._ Derek? Listen; what do you hear?"

"Two heartbeats, I didn't notice that." He murmured, eyes glazed.

Chloe was amazed. She thought- she hadn't realized his hearing was that good.

Jack, satisfied, sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Yes! Exactly!" He had an accent, but Chloe couldn't place it. "A baby, Mr. Souza, is what your _child_ is. You are very different from other werewolves and that makes your children very different. Pack 'wolves take their sons and leave the girls. They ignore daughters, as the werewolf gene can't seem to be passed to a girl." Jack smiled in a Cheshire-Cat manner. "Of course, with your...unusual genealogy, I'd say you're likely to change our world in more ways than you think, Mr. Architect."

"What kind of supernatural are you?" Chloe demanded.

"That's not important. What _is _important," his eyes shifted to Derek, "is that you do your best and accept the fact that you're already a father."

Derek's face went white and he quite suddenly exploded out of his chair, pushing Jack against the wall, pinning him by his throat with his arm.

"Derek!" Chloe gasped, jumping up and grabbing his arm. "Derek, stop it!"

"Who are you?" he snarled, ignoring Chloe. "What do you know?'

"That you don't know if you can be a father. If you can handle it." Jack rasped.

Derek went paler and pressed harder on his throat.

"Derek!" Chloe pulled his arm away, much to both of their surprise.

Jack's purple face gained color and he began gasping. "My, aren't we touchy."

"Enough!" Chloe snapped, panting as much as the men. Derek immediately began fussing, murmuring at her to calm down. "I'm fine. You're the one who hit him."

"Quite true," Jack commented.

"Shut- up." She snapped. "I'm going home. I'm tired, my back hurts, I'm starving, and Jack said nothing was wrong."

"Exactly." Jack's voice was smug. Chloe's lip started to tremble and his brow furrowed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm making quite a nuisance of myself, aren't I? I can't help it. Premonitions and empathy gave my personality a strange twist –it made me—I'm not good with people. Don't cry." He said pleadingly.

"That's enough." Derek growled, putting his arm around Chloe.

"I'd like to help, actually." Jack said, almost eagerly, like he was trying to bridge the situation. "If you have any more questions or anything..." He wrote out a number, then gave it to Derek. "Don't worry- you'll learn." He promised very quietly, obviously meaning it only for Derek.

Kit and Dr. Burke came in with coffee.

"Jack, what's—what happened to your neck?" Dr. Burke asked, alarmed.

"Nothing t'all, Felicia. I've got to go. I'm late, for a very...important date." He set out, leaving Chloe not thinking of the white rabbit he'd quoted, but of, once again, the Cheshire cat.

"You ready?" Kit asked.

Derek helped Chloe into her coat, then she took her purse. "I'm hungry. There's that French Vietnamese place down the street; I want that." She said, on her way. "Bye, Dr. Burke, thanks for seeing us."

"No problem, Mrs. Souza. Come in any time for whatever you need."

"Chloe, you don't even like Viet-"

"But I want it and I'm hungry."

Later, finally, Chloe was asleep. Derek curled up against her, his arms a protective shield around her. If anyone so much as looked her way wrong, he'd kill them. Was that wolf there because of the baby? Or because of his scent on her? Either way, it wasn't fair to Chloe.

He breathed her scent in deeper. It _was_nice- her smelling of him. It let everyone know that she was his. She murmured in her sleep and pressed back into him, sighing contentedly. Whatever the reason, Derek wouldn't let any other werewolf near her again. It seemed like he'd be home a lot more from now on.

She hadn't been getting many scripts lately, either, so she didn't have much to do.

**November, Thanksgiving, Chloe- almost 4 months, Rae- 2 months******

"Oh, God." Chloe mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

Every Thanksgiving so far had been at Kit's or Lauren's. This year, they decided that everyone should go to Chloe and Derek's house. Derek was helping cook—well, okay, Chloe was helping and Derek was cooking. Tori and Mitch were the first to arrive, helping. Mitch had opted out of spending time with his numerous siblings and his mother hassling him.

"I can't do this, I can't do this." She gasped, sitting down on the floor in the kitchen. She curled herself into a ball.

Mitch tripped over her, swore, and apologized before he noticed. Then he fled to find Tori. She saw Chloe and helped her up, brushing her hair back.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't—" she gestured vaguely, tears flowing freely.

"We know that." Tori laughed. Chloe felt more tears fill her eyes. "Now, go upstairs, take a nap, and I'll wake you up before they get here so you can get ready, alright?"

"Oh. A-alright." Chloe said softly, letting Tori lead her upstairs. "What am I going to wear?" She wondered, distress peeking.

"Anything, Chloe, it's family." Tori said soothingly, then gave Chloe a once over. "Are you wearing Derek's clothes?" she asked flatly.

Chloe fiddled with the end of the large navy blue t-shirt. "None of my stuff fits right anymore." She mumbled. "Come on, I'll show you."

She was wearing her own sweatpants and put on her own t-shirt, showing Tori her stomach with a trembling bottom lip. Tori cooed at how cute it was and that they could buy maternity clothes.

"Oh, God, please no. I'd rather wear Derek's clothes."

"You look cute in those, too." Tori frowned. "God." Then she sat forward, leaning her chin on her hands. "When are you going to tell your dad?"

Chloe busied herself with putting Derek's t-shirt back on. "I-I –I will, but n-not yet."

"When? April?"

It was a joke, she thought, considering the due date was somewhere April/March-ish, but Chloe didn't answer right away, causing Tori to gasp out loud.

"Chloe! That's terrible! I mean, you guys are married, so he knows you sleep together."

Chloe covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God." She murmured. "I'll think about it."

Tori stood, guiding Chloe to the bed. "Alright, whatever, but for now, I guess you should take your nap."

Everyone was dressed casually, so when they got there at 6:30, Chloe didn't feel quite so under-dressed in her loose t-shirt and jeans. Rae looked relatively unchanged, as she was only one month pregnant, but she did have very, very tiny baby-bump that she and Chloe and Tori cooed over.

Angelo was beaming and Chloe wondered—to herself, of course—what the child of two fire-half-demons would be like. Two halves made a whole, right? But they were also half-human, giving the baby two human halves, too. As usual, it would be a toss up, Chloe knew...or a risk they were willing to take.

The words brought her own mother to mind, and a chill raced up her spine.

"Hey, babe." Derek rubbed her shoulders, kissed her head, and put his arms around her, hands on her stomach, as he often did. "You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. Thank you for finishing everything."

"No problem. I'm not as nervous when you're out of the kitchen, anyway." He grinned at her, a good-natured, just plain happy grin that she returned.

"Hey, I can make a scrambled egg," she protested.

"Yes," he agreed, "you have perfected the art of scrambling eggs. It's the whole, getting-them-off-the-pan-and-onto-a-plate thing you can't fathom."

"Hmph." Chloe looked up at him. "Is everyone here?"

"Think so. Dad's entertaining Lainey and Kevin, and Alyssa and Simon are helping set the table. Mitch's with Tori by the TV. Rae and Angelo are begging Maria not to try to name their child Marcello. Your aunt just went to help with the table and Peter is trying to find the pies."

Chloe leaned back into him, closing her eyes. She could hear it all, too. A slow smile curved her lips.

"I've always wondered what you could hear. I mean, if it's relevant, you tell me, but I presumed you heard more than you told me."

"I do," he whispered, kissing her smile. "Every night, I listen to your heartbeat and your breathing, especially when you go to sleep before me." His voice lowered so no one else could hear, "And right before I kiss you, when your heart starts beating quicker, like mine." She murmured unintelligibly, softly, kissing his lips upside down. "And how you murmur lines to yourself when you're working out a scene," he breathed, "or the way you're really pleased when it comes out right."

"I love you," Chloe whispered, relaxing against him again.

"I love you, too." He replied, nuzzling her gently.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Lauren announced.

Chloe sighed dramatically, going toward the dining room with Derek in tow.

The room was large enough to fit everyone but with only two of them—soon to be three, Chloe thought with a little thrill of excitement—and the occasional guest, they had a small table, now replaced—temporarily—with a larger table, a drop-leaf built of a smooth, maple-syrup colored wood.

Kevin was at a high chair by Aunt Lauren's chair, babbling nonsense sounds. Kit sat with Simon and Alyssa and Lainey to his left, and Tori and Mitch to his right. Rae, Angelo, and Marie sat to Lainey's left, near Chloe with Derek on her other side.

After the big feast, Lauren, Kevin, Peter, Alyssa, Simon, and Lainey went home. Angelo, Rae, and Maria stayed until ten, then went home, too. Mitch and Tori were staying the night, as was Kit.

As Chloe climbed into bed, she tapped her fingers idly on her stomach, thinking of the layout of their home.

"We have three guest rooms and a couple computer rooms." She said while Derek was brushing his teeth, a towel wrapped around his waist from his shower.

"Uh-huh."

"Which is going to be the baby's room?" she wondered aloud.

He inhaled sharply, causing a choking spasm of toothpaste. When he finished and took a few deep breaths, Chloe asked if he was alright. "Yeah, hang on." He finished brushing, then pulled on sweats without bothering with boxers. Then he sat beside her on the bed.

"So?" she asked, playing with his fingers. "Baby's room?"

As usual when Derek was nervous, he started spewing facts: "Well, the one on the east side of the house is a little small, but a baby doesn't need too much space at first, I guess. The one across from it is a lot bigger, but the windows in both rooms worry me. The east room, the sun will wake the baby up every dawn. The west room has a bay window that I'm not entirely comfortable leaving my baby at night alone with, so—"

Chloe threw her arms around him. "I love you." She whispered.

His eyes softened and he rubbed her back gently. "I love you, too."

"We'll buy curtains." She said, smiling widely. "And later, when he or she is older, we can just move him or her, or we can make the room bigger."

"Yeah," Derek breathed, putting his lips on hers. His tongue slid out, but Chloe pulled back and braced her hands on his chest. He winced, but pulled back obligingly.

Chloe winced as well. "I'm sorry." She said. "I still don't know how to—"

"It's alright." He said, kissing her forehead in that tender way of his that Chloe knew he didn't even think about. "Let's sleep."

"Alright," she said, her voice unintentionally dewier now. "Goodnight."

**End Chapter**


End file.
